Sailor Moon D, el rugir de los dragones
by Malistrix
Summary: un nuevo enemigo amenaza a Serena Tsukino, y alguien del pasado milenio de plata ha venido de otro mundo para ayudarla, ¿que suscesos ocacionaran estos eventos? siempre si lo continuo
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologo**_

Es un planeta remoto, cuya apariencia bien podría confundirse un poco con el de la tierra, excepto por que es 5 veces mas grande que el planeta Júpiter del sistema solar, una extraña luz sale de ahí, es de color púrpura con destellos negros, y avanza a gran velocidad como cometa de mas agüero por el vacío del espacio exterior

En un amplio jardín del mismo planeta, se puede observar a una figura encapuchada y vestida casi como un monje o fraile ya que llevaba un habito color gris, avanza hacia un extraño templo con una insignia de una media luna dorada, el lugar es hermoso, y el templo es rodeado por una misteriosa aura que hace que cualquiera que la vea, tenga una sensación de temor y respeto

La figura llega al templo, se inclina con respeto y lleva su puño cerrado derecho al área del corazón, y pronunciando unas cuantas palabras, se dirige a lo que parece ser un altar, el cual esta hermosamente decorado con una figura de mármol de una bella dama con un extraño peinado de coletas, y un vestido ajustado a su cuerpo, la propia estatua irradia paz y tranquilidad, tiene una mano alzada hacia el cielo sosteniendo un cetro que en su punta tiene la forma de una media luna, la misma que esta en la frente de la estatua de color dorado, y en el cetro, brillando con un hermoso resplandor blanco, un diamante con forma redonda, y tan pulido que asemeja un cristal, entonces la figura encapuchada se acerca y se coloca de una sola rodilla ante la estatua y la saluda, quitándose la capucha, y de inmediato, una cascada de cabello tan rojo como una rosa cae con cierta elegancia, y unos ojos ambarinos con cierto aire misterioso miran a la estatua con gran fervor y admiración, el rostro de esta persona es indudablemente masculino, aun que con ciertas facciones delicadas, que lo hacen sumamente atractivo, en la frente lleva una banda con un trozo de metal, en el cual se haya un símbolo que asemeja a la cabeza de un dragón, luego con voz ronca dice

Sujeto: reina Serenity, han pasado milenios desde la ultima vez que nos vimos las caras, y lamentablemente, no pude cumplir con la promesa que te hice, no estuve para protegerte a ti y a la princesa, pero ahora, tengo una segunda oportunidad, y no pienso desperdiciarla, iré a la tierra, y cumpliré con lo que falle, y mas ahora que se, que una amenaza se cierne sobre el planeta que ella protege

Inmediatamente la figura se levanta y se quita el habito revelando que el hombre posee una elegante armadura de color rojo y dorado, aun que solo sea el peto, unos brazaletes, y unas espinilleras que le llegaban un poco por debajo de las rodillas, vistiendo un extraño pantalón color azul, unas botas de un tono mas oscuro, y en las manos unos guantes, en su cintura llevaba unas extrañas bolsas, 2 a cada costado, luego alarga la mano hacia arriba de el, y en ese momento, una bola de fuego aparece, se alarga, y toma la forma de una espada tan grande como el mismo individuo, luego, se la coloca tras su espalda, ve por ultima ves la estatua y dice con voz solemne y poderosa:

Sujeto: yo Caranfin, heredero del poder de los dracnias, juro que daré mi vida de ser necesario por el bienestar de la nueva heredera de la luna, protegerla a ella y a quienes ama de todo mal, ¡LO JURO!

En eso, hace una ultima reverencia y sale con paso seguro del templo dedicado a la antigua reina del milenio de plata, y con la misma decisión, llega a una explanada, donde un dragón rojo lo espera con ansias, luego, con una comunicación que solo ellos tienen, le habla al hombre

Dragón_**: ¿estas listo?**_

Caranfin: lo estoy, mi querido Reda, es hora de partir

Reda: _**y dime, esta "futura reina" ¿vale la pena que abandones tu mundo?**_

Caranfin: lo vale y mas, ya que ella, es un tesoro que jure proteger, además, recuerda que aun que este es mi mundo, no nací en este planeta –inmediatamente sube a la grupa del dragón (el cual tiene el tamaño de un rinoceronte) y empieza a recitar un conjuro con extrañas palabras

Al momento que lo hace, ambos brillan en una tonalidad escarlata, y como una bola de fuego disparada al cielo, salen de la atmósfera de ese planeta y se dirigen a donde hace unos momentos salió esa extraña luz oscura

Planeta tierra

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGG –suena insistentemente un reloj despertador

Voz: mmm, 5 minutos mas por favor –dice claramente una joven adormilada que saca su mano de entre las sabanas para tomar el reloj, pero cuando va viendo la hora- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH SE ME HACE TARDE! –entonces la joven salta como resorte de la cama, revelando a una muchacha de 17 años de larga cabellera rubia, casi dorada, y de expresivos ojos azul cielo, que corre por todos lados buscando su uniforme escolar- ¿por qué no me despertaste Luna? –dice mientras se peina y se hace un curioso peinado de coletas con unos chonguitos a una gata negra con una luna creciente en su frente color dorada que esta recostada en un cojín

Luna: Serena, ya tienes 17 años y aun sigues actuando como una niña, y si te soy sincera, yo ya me canse de tener que levantarte en las mañanas, así que, mejor dejo que aprendas por las malas –y se acurruca para seguir durmiendo un poco mas

Serena: eres mala –en eso, mas rápida que Flash, termina de vestirse, baja rápido a la sala de su casa, saluda a su familia, toma una tostada y su almuerzo, se despide y se apresura para no llegar tarde

En el camino, la chica solo hace memoria de los sucesos de su vida, hace un año, tuvo su ultima pelea contra un enemigo poderoso, la legendaria Sailor Galaxia, y hace un año dejo de ser Sailor moon y vive un gran y agradable periodo de paz, durante ese tiempo hubo muchos cambios en su vida, es cierto que aun se le hace tarde para llegar a la escuela, pero al menos, sus notas han subido gracias a la ayuda de sus amigas, quizás no sea una genio como su amiga Amy Mizuno, pero al menos ha logrado colocarse entre los primeros 20 mejores estudiantes, un logro personal satisfactorio para ella, en ese momento, escucha que alguien la llama

Voz: ¡Serena, espérame! –la rubia voltea para encontrarse con una de sus mas valiosas amigas y mas queridas guardianas, una rubia de un tono mas claro con un moño en la cabeza y un tono de color de ojos parecido al de Serena

Serena: ¡Mina! –la ve y le sonríe- ¿a ti también se te pegaron las sabanas? –comenta algo burlona

Mina: jejeje, si, veo que trucos viejos no aprende el perro

Serena: no Mina, así no es, mejor luego te explico, que se nos hace tarde –y aumenta la velocidad

Mina: tienes razón, si falto una vez mas romperé mi record –y así ambas rubias aprietan el paso para llegar al colegio, y por pura suerte, llegan justo antes de que entre el profesor

Amy: justo a tiempo –dice sonriendo una linda chica de cabellos y ojos azules que traía puestos unos lentes ya que estaba leyendo un libro bastante grueso

Lita: un segundo después y hubieran sido castigadas –menciona una chica igual de linda que la primera y alta de cabello castaño y ojos verdes y actitud amable

Serena: ni me lo digan, creo que si sigo así podré entrar en un maratón –menciona la rubia ocasionando que ella y sus amigas rían un poco, pero en ese instante entra el profesor

Profesor: buenos días chicos –y viendo a las 2 rubias- cielos, Tsukino, Aino, que agradable sorpresa verlas en mi clase, ya comenzaba a preocuparme de que daba mal mi clase

Serena: ay, profesor Taro, usted sabe que su clase es todo menos mala

p. Taro: jajaja, gracias por el cumplido chicos, bueno tomen asiento –y todo el salón va a su lugar, el maestro pasa lista, y al final da un anuncio- bueno chicos, se que estamos a mitad del año, pero a nuestra clase ha llegado un nuevo chico que viene de otra escuela –luego ve hacia la puerta- por favor pasa

En eso, entra un joven de cabello negro, ojos turquesa, bastante atractivo, pero con una mirada glacial, entonces el profesor le pide que se presente

Joven: mucho gusto –su voz aun que atractiva, suena muy fría y cortante- mi nombre es Eisuke Sora, espero nos llevemos bien –luego el maestro le dice que se siente detrás de Serena, a lo que el chico solo asiente y va a donde le indicaron, en eso Serena lo mira y le sonríe lo mejor que puede y con su dulce voz le dice

Serena: bien venido, ojala nos llevemos bien –pero el joven solo la ve con esa dura mirada y se sienta, en su mente Serena se pregunta- _"cielos, ese chico si que es serio, pero bueno, es nuevo en esta escuela y no tiene amigos, ya se acostumbrara al ambiente de aquí"_ –y con su optimismo de siempre, vuelve su atención a la clase, la cual transcurre normal, pero para Eisuke, su mente esta llena de otras cosas

Eisuke: _"finalmente estoy en la tierra, esta es mi oportunidad de conseguir a la legendaria guerrera, su luz será mía, y destruiré a todo aquel que se meta en mi camino, je, y mas ahora que esos molestos dracnias no están aquí para estropear mis planes" –y sigue divagando en su mente_

Mientras en otro lugar, en la torre de Tokyo, un haz de luz roja escarlata aparece justo en la cima, revelando a un dragón que se posa en la punta de la torre, y aun pelirrojo en su grupa

Caranfin: hemos llegado –dice serio- debemos contactarla inmediatamente

Reda: _**" si, pero, ¿crees que pasamos desapercibidos?, lo mas seguro es que alguien haya notado nuestra presencia en cuanto entramos en la atmósfera terrestre"**_ –dice el reptil halado

Caranfin: es posible, pero si alguien nos detecto, debemos mostrarles que venimos a ayudar, no a causar daño, será mejor buscar a la consejera de la princesa –luego ambos brillan y desaparecen, ara que luego sea el pelirrojo quien aparece dentro de un edificio vistiendo una camisa manga corta negra con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados, unos jeans azul oscuro, y unos zapatos negros, y para no llamar tanto la atención, su cabello cambia a un tono castaño oscuro, y sus ojos a un verde claro, llevando una mochila de tirantes en su espalda con el Kanji de fuego- _"bueno Reda, espero que no te moleste estar escondido entre mis ropas"_ –le dice mentalmente a su amigo, el cual ahora es tan pequeño, que puede pasar por un muñeco de peluche bien hecho

Reda: _**"no te preocupes, pero encuentra a esa persona rápido"**_ –y se acomoda mejor en la mochila y duerme un rato

En otra parte de la ciudad

Una elegante mujer de cabellos turquesa y ojos del mismo color mira con cierta preocupación un espejo, junto a ella una mujer de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos verdes la contempla y le pregunta

Haruka: ¿qué sucede Michiru?

Michiru: mi espejo a detectado 2 energías poderosas, una es maligna, pero la otra, no la he podido descifrar, y esta es la que mas me preocupa, ya que parece que esta dividida en 2

Haruka: habrá que tener los ojos abiertos si ocurre algo malo en la ciudad, no podemos permitir que algo malo le pase a cabeza de bombón

Continuara......


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, perdón por no ser cortes en el prologo, pero bueno, hola a todos, es un placer poder publicar al fin mi primer fic de sailor moon, y espero sea de su total agrado lo que mi peculiar mente tiende a escribir, ya he hecho otros fics, pero de Naruto, y espero que algún día puedan leerlos, mientras tanto, les dejo el primer capitulo de esta historia, que la disfruten

Capitulo 1: aparece un nuevo enemigo y un misterioso guerrero

Mientras las Sailor exteriores analizaban los sucesos y se mantenían alerta, en la ciudad de Tokyo, un joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verde claro, actúa un poco extraño, y por si fuera poco, gracias a su estatura no pasa desapercibido para la gente (el chico fácil mide 1.97m de altura)

Caranfin: extraño lugar –dice mientras ve su rostro en varios televisores- parece que la magia lo rodea, pero no siento ninguna clase de energía –luego ve como cambian las luces del semáforo- y parece que la gente obedece al pie de la letra las reglas

Reda: _**"no hables solo, o llamaras la atención de los humanos" **_–le informa mientras discretamente asoma su cabeza por la mochila y ve los autos- _**"aun que, te apoyo en que es extraño, mira lo grandes que son esas casas, y esas criaturas de metal, van tan rápido, que casi parecen que vuelan" **_–menciona mientras ve los edificios y los autos

Mientras que en la preparatoria Juuban

Serena y sus amigas finalmente salen a almorzar después de medio día de clases

Serena: ¡viva! Es la hora del almuerzo –menciona feliz la chica

Amy: parece que te gusta mas esta hora Serena –afirma la peliazul con una sonrisa

Serena: claro que es mi hora favorita, así puedo probar las delicias tanto de mi mama como de Lita –mientras destapa su lonchera y al mismo tiempo ve lo que trajo la castaña- mmm, Lita, eso se ve delicioso, ¿me das un poco? –pregunta haciendo su clásico puchero

Lita: claro Serena, espero que te guste ya que es una nueva receta que hacia tiempo quería probar –y cortésmente le extiende su lonchera para que pruebe un poco- ¿y que tal esta?

Serena: Lita, como siempre te superas a ti misma, esto esta riquísimo

Mina: ¿en serio?, déjame probar –y toma un poco del almuerzo de la chica- en verdad Lita, esto esta delicioso

Lita: gracias chicas, me alegra que les guste como cocino –comenta algo sonrojada pero feliz

Mas sin embargo, ajenas a su alrededor, el nuevo estudiante se encuentra en la azotea de la escuela y mira la ciudad con unos ojos de deseo

Eisuke: guerrera legendaria, aquella princesa que posee una luz tan pura y llena de bondad, debes ser mía a como de lugar, pero no se donde estas, o que estés haciendo, esta ciudad es enorme, incluso para las que estoy acostumbrado, pero aun así, te encontrare, y ...... –una sonrisa malvada aparece en su rostro- ya se como llamar tu atención –en eso sus ojos se tornan negros, y murmura unas extrañas frases- "_dae fëa, fricai andlát, rïsa, ¡Kodthr Dröttningu!"_ (oscuro espíritu, amigo de la muerte, levántate ¡atrapa a la princesa!)

Entonces, su sombra se alarga, y esta se levanta y comienza a tomar forma de una criatura reptiloide de 3 metros de alto de color verde oscuro, ojos anaranjados y que camina como gorila, con protuberancias rocosas que salen de su cabeza, hombros, codos y rodillas, y una hilera de estas mismas protuberancias va desde la punta de su cabeza hasta el final de su cola, Eisuke lo mira con una expresión demente y le dice

Eisuke: ve, causa estragos y destrucción, libera el caos en esta ciudad y atrae a la portadora de esa luz, y acaba con todo aquel que se te interponga –la criatura hace una reverencia y desaparece del lugar- pronto serás mía, jajajajajaja –y ríe como loco

Entonces suena la campana que anuncia que termino el descanso

Por otro lado, en un hospital cercano, un atractivo hombre de cabello azabache y ojos azul oscuro esta haciendo su servicio social para ganar puntos para su carrera de medicina, el nombre de este joven es Darien Chiba y esta ha sido una semana dura, ya que entre sus estudios y su servicio, apenas si ha podido llamar a su adorada novia, pero ahora, después de una larga jornada, al fin tendría un merecido descanso en el cual se dedicaría a consentir a su novia hasta el cansancio

Darien: bien, solo es una indigestión, nada de que preocuparse –dice con una sonrisa el amable doctor a un niño de 8 años que fue a consulta con su madre- la próxima ves, recomendaría que vieras que vas a comer antes de comértelo

Señora: muchas gracias doctor, le agradezco su atención –dice con una reverencia

Darien: no hay por que darlas –le sonríe y los ve marcharse, luego ve unos documentos que le dejaron uno de sus superiores, pero en ese instante, se escucha el grito de una persona que llama la atención del moreno, y al instante, ve un auto pasar volando frente a sus ojos, por suerte no había nadie adentro, pero cuando se asoma por la ventana ve a un horrible monstruo atacar la ciudad- ¿qué rayos es eso? –sin mas miramientos, el doctor va a un lugar aparte del hospital, y al instante, se transforma en Toxedo Mask

Con la criatura

La bestia avanza por la calle aplastando autos con sus puños, derribando árboles con la cola y rugiendo con gran fuerza, en eso, ve a una joven que ha tropezado frente a el, y se acerca, levanta su garra derecha dispuesto a atraparla, cuando de repente

Slahs

Un destello rojo lo detiene, y cuando va viendo, una rosa roja fue lo que lo detuvo, entonces voltea a buscar en todas direcciones de donde vino esa flor, hasta que una voz surge de algún lugar

Voz: en un día agradable como hoy, cuando la gente del mundo finalmente tiene un momento de paz, te atreves a perturbarla causando destrozos en esta ciudad, yo Toxedo Mask será quien te castigue –dice apareciendo detrás de un faro de luz con el seño fruncido

La bestia solo arquea la cabeza en señal de que no entendió lo que dijo mientras su presa se escapa, al ver eso, la bestia empieza a golpearse el pecho como un gorila, y actúa como un simio enojado gritando y rugiendo mientras avanza de un lado a otro con claras muestras de estar furioso

Mask: ¿qué clase de criatura es esa? –dice al ver su comportamiento, entonces la bestia da un rugido que llega a escucharse hasta la escuela de Serena y la de Rei alertando a todo mundo, mientras Eisuke sonríe esboza una sonrisa malvada

De vuelta con el enmascarado, el enfrenta a la criatura arrojándole sus rosas, pero estas parecen no afectarle mucho ya que se las quita sacudiendo el cuerpo, luego con un rugido arranca un buzón de correo de su lugar y se lo avienta, el joven salta esquivando el ataque, pero de inmediato, el monstruo aparece frente a el

Mask: es veloz –saca su bastón para intentar golpearlo, pero la bestia usa su dura cabeza para protegerse asombrando al joven de su resistencia, entonces la bestia intenta golpearlo con su pata trasera, pero Toxedo Mask logra evitar ese golpe, mas no logra ver que al mismo tiempo el monstruo usa su cola para atacarlo en las costillas y arrojándolo unos cuantos metros- es...... fuerte..... agk –se sujeta la zona lastimada, entonces ve como "esa cosa" ahora levanta un auto que iba pasando con gente adentro dispuesto a arrojarle el vehículo, Darien inmediatamente se da cuenta que esta en una zona publica y que gente inocente puede resultar herida, por lo que arroja unas rosas a la bestia directo a los ojos lo que le causa cierta irritación y suelta el auto para quitarse los pétalos, luego Darien le grita- ¡sígueme si puedes demonio! –y sale corriendo de ahí seguido de la bestia que vuelve a rugir enojado y golpea los objetos que se le ponen enfrente

Con todo ese ruido, Serena voltea a ver alarmada a sus 3 amigas, las cuales asienten, y cuando están dispuestas a excusarse de la clase, la ventana se rompe cuando un objeto entra por ella, siendo nada mas y nada menos que Toxedo Mask quien fue arrojado por la bestia al darle un puñetazo en el pecho, y esta misma entra en el salón de clases rugiendo, los alumnos salen huyendo, mientras que Eisuke se escabulle y desaparece sin que nadie lo vea, maldiciendo a su propia bestia por entrar así, quedando solo 4 chicas en ese lugar

Serena ve con horror como su amado esta con un hilo de sangre en los labios y en un estado de inconciencia, luego ve a la bestia y con gran enojo le grita

Serena: ¿cómo te atreves a dañar a la persona que amo? –y saca su broche de transformación- ¡Eternal Sailor Moon, Transformación! –y unas alas salen de su espalda mientras su cuerpo brilla en un tono rozado y unas plumas cubren su cuerpo hasta quedar con su uniforme de combate

Mina: muy bien chicas, ayudemos a Sailor Moon –sus amigas asienten y sacan sus plumas de transformación- ¡por el poder del cristal del planeta venus, transformación! –y es rodeada por una luz naranja llena de estrellas

Amy: ¡por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio, transformación! –a ella la rodea su elemento agua para formar su traje

Lita: ¡por el poder del cristal del planeta jupiter, transformación! –y es rodeada por un rayo que invoca su traje de batalla

El brillo que desprenden las chicas ciega de momento a la bestia, pero cuando puede recuperar la vista, ve a las Sailor Scouts, pero voltea a ver en todos lados con una clara muestra de confusión, ya que no sabe donde se metieron las jóvenes que antes estaban ahí (lo que demuestra que esta criatura no es nada inteligente)

Sailor Moon: ¿cómo te atreves a lastimar a la persona mas importante para mi y además arrojarlo de esa forma dentro de un salón de clases?, eso nunca te lo voy a permitir, soy una sailor scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, ¡soy Sailor Moon! Y te castigare en el nombre de la luna

Sailors: y nosotras las Sailors Scout le ayudaremos –dicen las 3 chicas

Y de nuevo la bestia arquea la cabeza en señal de no entender

Pero en ese instante, aparece detrás del monstruo una figura envuelta en ropajes negros, el cabello de color púrpura, y ojos totalmente negros; las chicas logran divisarlo, y ven como se acerca y se coloca frente a la bestia sorprendiéndolas cuando la criatura se inclina ante el, ese hombre clava cu mirada en ellas y les sonríe con cierta burla

Hombre: pero miren nada mas, 4 hermosas jóvenes protegiendo a un inútil –dice despectivamente, aun que su atención se centra en Sailor Moon

Jupiter: ¿quién eres tu? –pregunta algo molesta

Hombre: mi nombre es Varaug, soy un Sombra, y he venido por ti Sailor Moon, o debería decir, ¿guerrera legendaria que derroto al caos? –esta revelación sorprende a las jóvenes

Mercury: ¿cómo sabes eso? –pregunta desconcertada

Varaug: oh, yo se muchas cosas, y si quieren vivir, será mejor que vengas conmigo Sailor Moon –dice con malicia

Jupiter: eso nunca te lo permitiremos –y se arroja contra el sujeto, este simplemente la ve venir, y murmura

Varaug: _"¡letta!"_ (detente) –y al instante Sailor Jupiter queda paralizada en donde esta

Jupiter: ¿qué me pasa? –dice sorprendida al ver que no tiene control de su cuerpo

Venus: Jupiter –entonces va a auxiliar a su amiga- ¡Sailor Venus, beso de amor y belleza de venus! –y arroja su ataque al Sombra, pero este con un simple movimiento de manos desvía su poder- ¿pero que? –una mueca de asombro se posa en su cara

Varaug: mi turno –dice con burla y extiende sus manos al frente- _"nár mor" _(fuego oscuro) –de sus manos sale una flama negra que le da de lleno a Mina y la arroja contra la pared con la que choca

Mercury: esto esta mal, veamos si puedes atacarnos sin que nos veas –coloca sus manos al frente- ¡burbujas de mercurio, estallen! –y de sus manos emergen una gran cantidad de burbujas que crean una fría neblina que esconde a todas de el Sombra

Varaug gruñe un poco y ve a su criatura

Varaug: ve y busca –el monstruo asiente y empieza a olfatear el lugar en busca de las Sailor, cuando da con una de ellas, ruge y va hacia ella, la cual es Sailor Moon

Moon: aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh –empieza a correr y gritar en cuanto la criatura la ve y empieza a perseguirla- ayúdenme –dice mientras logra esquivar –de puro milagro- los ataques del monstruo, en eso se oye algo

Voz: ¡Sailor Mars, saeta llameante de marte! –entonces una flecha sale de algún lugar e impacta en el pecho de la bestia causándole cierto dolor- ¿hasta cuando vas a seguir huyendo Sailor Moon? –menciona una chica con el mismo uniforme de las sailor solo que con tono rojo y de cabello negro con reflejos morados y ojos violetas

Moon: Sailor Mars –dice feliz de ver a su amiga- que bueno que llegaste

Mars: desde hace un momento sentí una presencia maligna, así que tenemos un nuevo enemigo, ¿cómo esta la situación? –pregunta al ver solo a Sailor Moon

Ella le explica rápidamente lo que paso, pero en eso oyen la voz de Varaug

Varaug: ya me canse de este juego, _"Naina" _(levantar) –y con esa orden la neblina se despeja revelando a las 3 sailor restantes- miren nada mas, se acaba de unir al juego otra hermosa joven –dice con sarcasmo, luego ve a su criatura- ¿qué esperas?, ve por ellas –el monstruo ruge y se aproxima a ellas

Mars: yo me encargare de el –y saca uno de sus talismanes- Aku ryo Tai-san –y le arroja el talismán que le cae al monstruo en la cara, este ruge de dolor

Mercury: ¡ahora me encargo yo! –dice decidida- ¡Sailor Mercury, rapsodia acuática de mercurio! –y con su arpa de agua le da a la bestia que es arrojada hacia donde esta Varaug, quien mira con cierto asombro como derrotaron a su sirviente- hazlo ahora Sailor Moon –le dice a su princesa

Moon: si –y saca su cetro- Dulce Luz De Estrellas De Las Sailor Scouts –y de la punta de su cetro emerge una luz dorada que va hacia el Sombra y su bestia, la luz los ciega a ambos, y solo escuchan el rugir de la bestia que desaparece de inmediato- lo logramos –dice brincando de felicidad, entonces Sailor Jupiter recupera la movilidad de su cuerpo

Jupiter: bien hecho Sailor Moon –dice con una sonrisa

Mercury: gran trabajo, ahora atendamos a Venus y a Toxedo Mask –sus compañeras asienten, pero cuando van a auxiliar a sus amigos, se oye la voz de Varaug

Varaug: _"¡letta!"_ (detente) _"¡audr!" _(arriba) –entonces todas las sailor no solo son paralizadas, si no que también son elevadas y se mantienen suspendidas en el aire- ¿creyeron que me derrotarían con eso? –dice el Sombra emergiendo de la nada como una nube de humo negro, ileso, o al menos eso parece, ya que la parte derecha de su rostro y sus ropas están ligeramente quemadas, debo reconocerlo Sailor Moon, eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas, y eso es algo que mi mujer debe tener –con un movimiento de su mano hace que Sailor Moon se acerque a el- si, eres perfecta, bella, fuerte, serás mía –y extiende su mano hacia ella mientras sonríe, pero quita la mano cuando una rosa se clava en su hombro

Mask: ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA! –dice furioso el hombre del antifaz sujetándose su costado herido y apenas con fuerzas para mantenerse de pie, pero Varaug le manda una mirada de superioridad y le lanza una onda de choque que lo hace estrellarse contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente

Varaug: hmp, no molestes –luego fija su atención de nuevo en la rubia que lo mira asustada- ahora si, sin interrupciones –y vuelve a estirar su mano para sujetarla, Serena cierra los ojos y no puede evitar unas cuantas lagrimas, cuando de repente- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH –grita el Sombra

Serena abre los ojos y ve con asombro que un extraño cuchillo (un kunai) se ha clavado en el brazo del hombre y lo ha atravesado, el sombra grita de dolor

Voz: tomar las cosas por la fuerza no es algo que haga un caballero, pero que se puede esperar de alguien cuyo espíritu esta corrompido y podrido –dice una voz gruesa e imponente, y aun que es calmada, hace estremecer a todo el que la escucha

El Sombra voltea en dirección de donde vino la voz, y se asombra enormemente al ver quien fue el que lo ataco

Varaug: ¡imposible!

Y es que un hombre de cabellera roja brillante, elegante armadura rojo con dorado, y llevando en su espalda una espada casi tan grande como el esta sentado en el escritorio del maestro y mira con cierto desprecio al ente oscuro con unos ojos de serpiente color rojo sangre, Caranfin

Varaug: ¿un dracnia, aquí? –dice estupefacto- ¡imposible! –se saca el kunai del brazo y empieza a recitar un extraño conjuro- _"fëa mor del" _(espíritus oscuros del horror) –y aparece una energía oscura con forma de portal, y de el emergen 3 criaturas que parecen ogros, pero tienen alas de demonio, colas de escorpión, 4 brazos y 3 ojos- ¡atáquenlo! –les ordena y los monstruos lo atacan

Caranfin: a ellos Reda

Y dando un rugido potente aparece el pequeño dragón que es cubierto por fuego para obtener su tamaño real y se abalanza sobre uno de los monstruos al cual ataca directo al cuello, y con un movimiento de su cabeza, el dragón rojo le rompe el cuello al monstruo como si se tratara de una ramita, las otras 2 bestias miran incrédulas la facilidad con la que su compañero ha muerto y se abalanzan sobre el dragón, pero Reda, usa su cola con un rápido movimiento y los manda a volar, en eso, Caranfin salta y saca su espada

Caranfin: conozcan a mi Mastermune –desenvaina su gran espada, y tan rápido como el rayo, corta en varios pedazos a los 2 monstruos que desaparecen en un destello de luz negra, solo se vio el reflejo de la hoja de la espada cuando los corto, luego sin quitar su mirada del Sombra, dice

Caranfin: _"tel-band" _(liberar de la cautividad) –y con esas palabras, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury, Sailor Jupiter y Sailor Moon son liberadas del conjuro de Varaug

Varaug: ¡Maldito! –y lanza su onda de energía al pelirrojo el cual salta y esquiva, y a una gran velocidad toma a Serena y la coloca fuera de su alcance, ni ella vio cuando hizo eso

Caranfin: ahora veras –vuelve a colocar su espada en su espalda, da un pisotón en la tierra, y un aura roja lo rodea, su puño derecho se rodea de fuego, y golpea con fuerza el suelo, y una corriente de fuego se dirige hacia el Sombra y es atrapado por un vortice de llamas, Varaug ruge de dolor y empieza a desaparecer, pero antes alcanza a decir

Varaug: ¡VOLVERE, AUN NO SE HAN LIBRADO DE MI! –y desaparece convirtiéndose en una nube de humo negro

Las Sailor Scouts miran asombradas el despliegue de fuerza de ese sujeto, pero entonces, reparan en el dragón rojo que esta cerca de un adolorido Toxedo Mask, por un instante, creen que lo va a atacar cuando abre la boca, pero Caranfin se adelanta y les dice

Caranfin: tranquilas, no le hará daño –las 4 jóvenes lo miran incrédulas, y cuando ven de nuevo a Darien observan como Reda sopla hacia su zona herida, y al instante, la mueca de dolor que tenia desaparece, y recupera el conocimiento, pero cuando ve al dragón, no puede evitar gritar un poco por el susto. Lo que causa cierta risa en el pelirrojo- jajaja, siempre tienen esa reacción cuando ven a Reda por primera vez –luego el va hacia donde esta Sailor Venus, pero al pasar cerca de Sailor Mars, le guiña un ojo, lo que sonroja a la morena, cuando llega con la otra rubia, un aura verde sale de sus manos y esta se dirige hacia Mina, quien va despertando lentamente

Venus: ¿qué..... sucedió? –luego ve al enorme pelirrojo quien le sonríe amablemente, luego extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse- gracias –este asiente con la cabeza, luego ve a Sailor Moon que ya estaba junto a Toxedo Mask, aun que con cierto temor al tener a ese dragón tan cerca

Caranfin: Sailor Moon, Toxedo Mask –ambos voltean a verlo, en eso el dragón se coloca al lado de Caranfin, y ambos hacen una reverencia- o mejor dicho, majestades, princesa Serenity del milenio de plata, y príncipe Endimión de Erusion –ambos lo miran sorprendidos de que sepa quienes son, y mas ante lo ultimo- yo, Caranfin, y mi dragón Reda, nos ponemos a su servicio

Continuara.......

¿qué les pareció?, espero les haya gustado y puedan dejar sus comentarios, se aceptan criticas (mientras no sean ofensivas) y opiniones

ahora, aclaraciones, en este fic voy a mezclar mucho cosas de películas como Eragon, el señor de los anillos, Harry Potter, y cosas acerca de magia, mitología, y cosas inventadas y que se me ocurra poner y este fic, esta pensado para hacerse en 2 temporadas (si se puede) una en la tierra, y otra en el planeta de donde vienen Varaug y Caranfin, bueno, con esto en cuenta, espero que disfruten los próximos capítulos, nos vemos n_n


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, he aquí el capitulo 2, espero sea de su agrado, es un poquito largo, pero espero les guste lo que pondré, y bien, aquí vamos _________________________________________________________________________ Capitulo 2: encuentros y un nuevo poder

Caranfin: Sailor Moon, Toxedo Mask –ambos voltean a verlo, en eso el dragón se coloca al lado de Caranfin, y ambos hacen una reverencia- o mejor dicho, majestades, princesa Serenity del milenio de plata, y príncipe Endimión de Erusion –ambos lo miran sorprendidos de que sepa quienes son, y mas ante lo ultimo- yo, Caranfin, y mi dragón Reda, nos ponemos a su servicio

Decir que Serena y Darien estaban sorprendidos es decir que la luna es de queso, en realidad, estaban impactados, no solo por que este sujeto llega de la nada, lo acompaña un dragón, el cual derrota un monstruo con mucha facilidad, y el guerrero corta a otros 2, los libera de ese hechizo, rescata a Sailor Moon y derrota al tal Varaug, su dragón cura a Darien, y el cura a Sailor Venus, no, además de eso, ¡TAMBIËN CONOCE SUS IDENTIDADES DEL PASADO!; si, la sorpresa los invade, y Serena es quien rompe el silencio

Moon: ¿cómo es que sabes quienes somos? –dice con cierta seriedad, a lo que el pelirrojo la ve directo a los ojos y le dedica una sonrisa

Caranfin: se mucho acerca de usted, majestad, también del príncipe Endimión, de las sailor scouts, y muchas otras cosas, con gusto responderé a sus preguntas, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar, indicado –viendo el destruido salón de clases, a lo que le sale una pequeña gotita, mas sin embargo, voltea a verlas y les dice- solo díganle a su consejera, Luna, que la hora del pacto ha llegado, ella me contactara y fijaremos una reunión –se levanta e inclina la cabeza un poco- majestades –ve a las Sailors, en especial a Jupiter- Sailors –y dándose la media vuelta se retira, su dragón los ve un par de segundos, lanza un ligero rugido y sigue a su compañero, para después, ambos desaparecen en una columna de fuego

Mercury: ¿quiénes serán ellos? –dice aun sorprendida por esos 2

Venus: ¿y como es que te conocen Sailor Moon? –pregunta viendo a su princesa, pero luego dice- aun que hay que admitir que es muy guapo –y todas se le quedan viendo con una gota en la cabeza

Mars: será mejor irnos, con todo este alboroto no tardaran en venir las autoridades –las demás asienten y se van rumbo al templo Hikawa, una vez ahí, todos vuelven a la normalidad

Serena: ¿cómo te encuentras Darien? –dice preocupada al ver al pelinegro que se tocaba sus costillas- ¿aun te duele?

Darien: increíblemente no Serena, -dice sorprendido- no se que me haya hecho ese dragón, pero me curo de los golpes que esa criatura me causo, y si te soy sincero, tenia 3 costillas rotas y varios golpes, y ahora, estoy como si nada me hubiese pasado

Amy: increíble, habrá que analizar como es que con su solo aliento logro curarte Darien, pero de momento hay que avisarle a Luna de esto –en eso se comunica con Luna por su comunicador

Luna: ¿qué pasa Amy? –pregunta la gata una ves contactada

Amy: un nuevo enemigo acaba de aparecer Luna –esto sorprende a la gata, pero antes de decir algo Amy vuelve a decir- pero apareció alguien que...... bueno, será mejor que vengas al templo Hikawa, aquí te explicaremos mejor, cambio y fuera

Mientras que en una dimensión oscura, Varaug se manifiesta, aun que su cuerpo se ve horriblemente con varias quemaduras, pero las cuales comienzan a desaparecer, e incluso su ropa vuelve a la normalidad, aun que a un ritmo bastante lento

Varaug: maldición, estuve tan cerca -y golpea una mesa que aparece junto a un sofá en la que se sienta para que termine de recuperarse- ¡y todo por ese maldito dracnia!..... aun que..... se me hace conocido, ¡Bah! Eso no importa, ahora con esos 2 rondando, debo ser mas cauteloso, pero ¿cómo? –se pone a meditar un rato- lo tengo, aun que llevara tiempo, pero vale la pena, jejejeje, Sailor Moon, serás mía. Jajajajaja –ríe como loco hasta que- ¡cof cof!,agk, debo dejar de reír así, lastima la garganta

De vuelta con las Sailors, ya estaban reunidas con Luna y con Artemis, al que también le informaron, Darien tuvo que irse ya que había salido de emergencia de sus consultas por el ataque, pero en cuanto tengan noticias o el misterioso guerrero las contacte, le informen

Luna: y bien chicas, ¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido? –y le cuentan todo, desde lo que les dijo Darien, hasta lo que ellas pasaron, de cómo la bestia casi las derrota y lo poderoso que era el Sombra, hasta la llegada del pelirrojo y su dragón, y como vencieron a Varaug y sus 3 monstruos

Rei: y luego dijo que se ponía a la disposición de el príncipe Endimión y la princesa Serenity, además, que si queríamos respuestas, tu lo contactarías al saber que la hora del pacto ha llegado

Luna: ¿cómo dices? –ella se sorprende al igual que el gato blanco y se quedan mirando mutuamente con un peculiar brillo en los ojos

Artemis: Luna, ¿crees que sea posible? –dice con claros tintes de emoción

Luna: quizás, pero habrá que comprobarlo por nosotros mismos –dice de igual modo, luego voltea a ver a las chicas- ¿les dijo alguna otra cosa?

Lita: a decir verdad no, solo que serias tu quien lo contacte, ¿acaso lo conocen Luna, Artemis? –pregunta viendo a los dos gatos

Luna: me gustaría decir que si Lita

Artemis: pero hay que conocerlo para cerciorarnos –termina por la gata negra

Mina: pero –comenta con cierta duda- ¿qué tal si es una trampa?, y si ese sujeto esta con el enemigo y solo finge para acercarse a Serena

Artemis: no lo creo Mina –y antes de que le pregunten continua- según la descripción que nos dieron, ese sujeto se trata de una clase de guerrero honorable, el nunca mentiría ni haría acciones tan bajas como engañarnos, y menos si es quien Luna y yo creemos que es

Serena: ¿cómo están tan seguros? –pregunta con curiosidad

Luna: solo créenos Serena –le sonríe la gatita, para luego decir- muy bien chicas, será mejor que se vallan a sus casas y descansen, hoy fue un día un poco largo, Artemis y yo buscaremos a ese sujeto –dicho esto, ambos gatos se retiran dejando un tanto intrigadas a las chicas, pero siguiendo el consejo de Luna, todas se retiran a sus casas, o en el caso de Rei a su habitación, a descansar

Mientras que en otra parte

Caranfin estaba en el parque numero 10 usando su disfraz y Reda estaba escondido en la mochila, ambos hablaban telepáticamente, al parecer, esperando

Reda: _**"¿crees que venga la consejera?" –**_pregunta

Caranfin: _"eso espero" _–y da un ligero suspiro- _"tenemos compañía" _–eleva la un poco mirada, y se topa con la presencia de 2 personas, una elegante y bella joven de 19 años de cabello y ojos turquesa y a una "chica" bastante alta, también de 19 años, cabello rubio ceniza y ojos verdes, la primera lo mira con cierta formalidad, la segunda con lo que podría decirse, enojo y tensión, Caranfin las reconoce como Sailor Uranus y Neptune por su energía, y dando otro suspiro pregunta- ¿puedo ayudarlas en algo?

Haruka: dinos quien eres y que haces aquí –dice en tono demandante

Caranfin: mi nombre mmm –se pone a meditar- Horyu Kenshin, y si estoy aquí es por que este es un parque publico –dice con un tono de burla

Michiru: no nos referimos a eso, sabemos quien eres –dice de una forma un tanto diplomática

Caranfin: y según ustedes, ¿quién soy? –dice captando el mensaje

Haruka: ¡un invasor! –comenta y se arroja contra el falso castaño dispuesta a golpearlo en la cara, pero para su sorpresa, el detiene su puño con la palma de la mano, luego la cierra atrapando el puño de la rubia, y se acerca a su oído y le susurra

Caranfin: aun tan impaciente y sobre protectora Uranus, me gusta tu nueva apariencia, pero disfrutaría mas verte con un vestido –haciendo que la rubia se sonroje y enfade mas dispuesta a golpearlo con el otro puño, el castaño la suelta y se inclina hacia atrás evitando el golpe- y sigues siendo igual de fiera, eso me agrada

Haruka: cállate –y vuelve a intentar golpearlo, pero el chico esquiva con facilidad todos sus ataques, incluso cuando Haruka intenta darle una patada a las piernas, este salta y cae con las manos sobre la banca en la que estaba sentado, haciendo rabiar mas a la chica

Caranfin: deberías controlar tu carácter, o te saldrán canas antes de tiempo –esto hace que Michiru ría un poco pero que Haruka se enfade mas

Haruka: ¿cómo te atreves? –dice sacando su pluma de transformación- eres un invasor, y desconozco las razones por las que estés aquí, pero te aseguro que te iras de este planeta inmediatamente, vamos Michiru –y su compañera asiente sacando su pluma de transformación

Michiru: ¡por el poder del cristal del planeta Neptuno, transformación! –y en instantes es cubierta por olas marinas las cuales le otorgan su traje de sailor

Haruka: ¡por el poder del cristal del planeta Urano, transformación! –a ella la rodea una luz dorada que hace aparecer su traje de sailor, aun que esto no impresiona para nada al falso castaño- bien, ahora peleare en serio

Caranfin: cielos –da un suspiro, se sienta en la banca y se rasca la cabeza- oigan, no vine aquí a buscar problemas

Neptune: si ese es el caso, no se a que has venido a este planeta y entrado sin autorización –dice de forma analítica

Uranus: por lo tanto, di tus razones por las que estas aquí antes de que te echemos a la fuerza –sin perder sus aires de autoridad

Caranfin: bueno, la verdad yo .... –pero en eso los interrumpen

Luna: deténganse –dice la gata negra llegando con su compañero- Uranus, Neptune, el no viene con malas intenciones –dice viendo a las guardianas que la miran sorprendidas de que sepa algo de este sujeto, pero luego la mirada de ambos felinos se posa en el chico, el cual les sonríe de forma amena y nostálgica- dime, ¿acaso eres quien creemos que eres? –pregunta enigmática

Caranfin: júzguenlo ustedes mismos –se levanta y abre su mochila- puedes salir Reda –y al instante el dragón sale de su escondite, curiosamente, es unos cuantos centímetros mas grande que Artemis- ahora –le dice, y el dragón asiente, este inmediatamente ruge, y una columna de fuego lo rodea, hasta tomar su verdadero tamaño y sorprender a las Sailor exteriores- mi turno –eleva un puño al cielo y grita- _"Skulblakairi tel"_ (liberación dracnia) –y en instantes, es rodeado por una luz que asemeja a la aurora boreal, y su cabello cambia a un tono rojizo brillante, y sus ojos a un color ámbar, y es cubierto por su armadura, para luego extender su mano, y que una bola de fuego tome la forma de su gran espada, para acto seguido colocársela atrás de el

Artemis: ¡esto es increíble, es un dracnia!

Uranus y Neptune: ¿dracnia? –comentan con duda al ver el aspecto del chico, que a decir verdad, se ve imponente, y mas aun cuando se coloca junto a su dragón

Caranfin: Artemis, Luna, ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos –les dedica una cálida sonrisa- y en ese entonces, yo apenas era un niño

Artemis: entonces..... tu..... tu eres –Caranfin asiente y el gato llora de felicidad corriendo directo hacia el, mientras el pelirrojo lo abraza una ves cerca- ha pasado mucho tiempo, creí, creí que tu –y lo mira a los ojos

Caranfin: oh Artemis, ¿creíste que te librarías de mi tan fácilmente?, ja, sabes que yo cumplo mis promesas, y jure que nos volveríamos a encontrar viejo amigo –en eso se acerca Luna

Luna: en verdad, eres tu –dice con gran felicidad, pero no al extremo del de Artemis, a lo que el pelirrojo asiente, pero son interrumpidos por cierta rubia

Uranus: ¿nos pueden decir que esta pasando aquí? –dice tan intrigada como su compañera

Neptune: Luna, Artemis, ¿acaso conocen a este sujeto?

Luna: claro, incluso ustedes llegaron a conocerlo, el es –pero es interrumpida por el pelirrojo

Caranfin: Luna –la aludida voltea a verla, no es el momento, no por ahora –le dice algo serio mientras coloca a Artemis en el suelo- antes tengo que hablar con ustedes 2 –mira a ambos gatos- a solas

Artemis: claro, -lo mira con cierta preocupación- si nos disculpan chicas –y el y Luna van a un sitio aparte, mientras el dragón solo los mira alejarse a una distancia de 20 metros, luego vuelve su mirada hacia las otras 2 Sailors, cabe decir, que ambas se sienten un poco intimidadas con la presencia de ese reptil

Neptune: ¿de que crees que estén hablando?

Uranus: no lo se, y créeme que me gustaría saberlo, y mas el saber de donde se conocen

Reda: _**"son cosas que solo el tiempo dirá jóvenes guerreras" **_–dice el dragón en sus mentes, cosa que sorprende a las 2 al escuchar la potente pero tranquila voz del dragón

Uranus: ¿tu.... fuiste el que acaba de hablar con nosotras? –cuestiona al dragón

Reda: _**"así es guerrera del viento, pero no hable con ustedes, simplemente proyecte mis pensamientos hacia ustedes, y de esa forma, es como me he comunicado" **_–dice el dragón, sorprendiendo un poco mas a las Sailors, pero es Michiru quien rompe ese breve silencio

Neptune: dime, ¿quiénes son ustedes, y que hacen en el planeta tierra?

Reda: _**"bueno, hay información que no les puedo dar, por que solo Caranfin puede dárselas, pero mi nombre es Reda, como pueden observar, soy un dragón, de la especie roja" **_–dice con un tono humorístico recalcando lo obvio- _**"soy una criatura, cuya alma esta dividida"**_

Uranus: ¿dividida? –dice con curiosidad

Reda: _**"si"**_ –asiente con la mirada- _**"nací el mismo día en que Caranfin se convirtió en lo que es ahora, un dracnia"**_ –al ver lo perplejas que estaban Haruka y Michiru, Reda esboza una sonrisa en su reptilesca cara y continua diciendo- "_**ya les explicaremos bien que es lo que somos, pero la razón por la que estamos aquí, es por que un ente, un ser conocido como Sombra, de nombre Varaug, ha venido para hacer de su princesa, su mujer, ya que ha llegado incluso a nuestro mundo, la fama de la princesa de la luna al derrotar al caos"**_

Neptune: ¿pero como es que supieron eso si los únicos que saben lo que paso somos los que participamos en esa lucha –comenta incrédula ante los pensamientos del dragón

Reda: _**"es verdad, pero lo que ustedes no saben, es de la existencia de los siervos del caos"**_

Uranus: ¿siervos del caos?

Reda: _**"son seres que han vendido su alma al caos para obtener cosas por motivos egoístas, un ejemplo, es Varaug, el es su sombra que vendió su cuerpo al caos para obtener poderes, y, aun que no sufre la influencia directa del caos, su cuerpo puede sentir lo que siente su señor, y su mente puede indagar acerca de los últimos acontecimientos que libro el caos"**_ –dice con seriedad- _**"en otras palabras, el sabe todo lo que paso en esa lucha, ya que parte del caos volvió a el"**_

Neptune: ¿y como es que ustedes saben las intenciones de ese sujeto?

Reda: _**"por que pudimos sentir la perturbación del caos, nuestro mundo, es un mundo que podría decirse es un tanto caótico, la mente, la magia y la espada rigen la mayoría de las vidas de nuestro hogar, y, al ser Caranfin un dracnia y yo su otra mitad, pudimos percibir esa perturbación, sin mencionar antes de que viniéramos, que sentimos las energías de Varaug salir de nuestro mundo, y con ciertos cálculos, adivinamos que venia hacia aquí"**_

Uranus: ¿cómo podemos confiar en ustedes 2?

Caranfin: yo responderé a eso –dice llegando con los 2 gatos, y empieza a decir- "_Sailiory Urianus, Sailiory Naiptune, eka celöbra ono un mulabra ono un onr Dröttningu, atra nosu waisé fricai" _(sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, las respeto y no pretendo ningún mal para ustedes, ni para su princesa, seamos amigos)

Ante estas palabras, Haruka y Michiru no saben que decir, no entienden que les ha dicho, pero en sus corazones y espíritus sienten que les habla con la verdad, que no desea hacerles daño, si no ayudarles, luego les traduce lo que acaba de decir y les explica

Caranfin: les he hablado de esa forma, por que ese idioma es la lengua antigua, cuando se le dio nombre a todo y a todos, es la única lengua en la que no se puede mentir, y he hablado con verdad de mis intenciones –dice serio

Uranus: te creo –dice y esboza una ligera sonrisa

Neptune: lo mismo digo, ahora se por que tu energía aun que extraña, no es maligna –ambas vuelven a la normalidad y el pelirrojo recupera su disfraz, mientras que el dragón vuelve a ser pequeño y se mete en su mochila, luego es Luna la que habla

Luna: bueno, aclarando las cosas, espero que nos podamos llevar todos bien y podamos proteger a Serena

Haruka: pero aun hay una cosa que me intriga, ¿cómo es que sabes quienes somos? –pregunta con una seriedad, quizás no tensa, pero si algo incomoda

Caranfin: todo a su tiempo Haruka Tenoh –dice sonriendo- de momento, es mejor que no sepan mis orígenes, ya que si alguna cae prisionera de nuestro enemigo, el puede obligarlas a revelarle quien soy yo usando el lenguaje antiguo, pero les juro, que llegado el momento, les diré toda la verdad, ahora, con su permiso –hace una reverencia, toma la mochila y desaparece en medio de la noche

Michiru: Luna, Artemis, ¿qué significa todo esto?

Artemis: como el dijo, todo a su tiempo, pero...... cuando averigüen quien es en verdad, se llevaran una gran sorpresa –dice feliz el gato, luego de eso se retiran

En donde esta Varaug

Varaug: si, esa es la única forma de obtener mas poder –dice mientras ve un pergamino- esto es lo que haré, que la energía negativa de los seres humanos aumente, y una ves que estén al máximo, mis recolectores recogerán esa energía –en eso empieza un cántico estilo gregoriano- y en ese instante aparecen 5 criaturas monstruosas, tenían cabeza de león, cuerpo humano, alas de cuervo y cola de escorpión, son manticoras (n: son manticore of darkness de las cartas de Yugioh), estas criaturas hacen una reverencia a Varaug y este les ordena- vallan, vallan y absorban toda la energía negativa, siembren el caos y la destrucción, y tráiganme esa energía –las criaturas rugen y desaparecen de la dimensión de Varaug para reaparecer en la zona comercial de Juuban, mas específicamente en una tienda de ropa

Las manticoras ven a la gente y abren la boca para dejar salir su aliento, un aliento negro que empieza a meterse por los oídos, boca y ojos de las personas; una joven que se probaba una blusa, de repente es empujada por otra que le arrebata la prenda

Chica: oye, eso es mío –dice enojada, a lo que la otra le responde

Chica 2: lastima, por que esto es mas de mi estilo –dice con sorna, pero inesperadamente la otra chica se le arroja y la golpea, y esto empieza a pasar por toda la tienda, mientras que las manticoras solo observan, y 4 de estas vuelan a otras tiendas y hacen lo mismo, y en un instante todo empieza a tornarse violento

Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí Serena y sus amigas, incluso Rei que se unió a ellas después de clases, están de paseo

Serena: ah, al fin libres de la escuela –comenta la rubia con alegría

Mina: te comprendo Serena, hoy si que fue un día súper pesado, pero al fin, todo acabo por hoy

Lita: pero cambiando de tema, ¿qué les parece si me acompañan de compras?, yo necesito unas cuantas cosas para mi departamento

Amy: bueno, vallamos, de paso voy a la librería para ver si ya llegaron los nuevos libros de medicina

Serna: ay Amy, ¿por qué no dejas un rato los estudios y te diviertes un poco mas?, no se va a acabar el mundo solo por que no estudies un día –dice con su usual alegría

Rei: eso lo dice alguien que tiene suerte de haber pasado sus exámenes –dice con burla

Serena: ¡no me molestes Rei! –dice chocando su frente con la de la morena y sacándole la lengua, acto que responde de igual forma la chica, mientras sus amigas ríen, pero cuando dan la vuelta a una esquina

CRASH

Una ventana se rompe cuando alguien arrojo un bote de basura, y las chicas asustadas van a ver que pasa, cuando observan mejor ven como la gente esta peleando unas con otras, y todo por trivialidades como de que qué cosa es de quien o que lo pago primero o que no le gusta como luce alguien

Serena: ¡¿pero que pasa aquí?! –dice al ver a la gente, pero en ese momento algunas personas las atacan- ¡cuidado!

Lita aparece de repente y los golpea dejándolos inconscientes, pero en ese instante frente a ellas aparece una manticora que ruge a las chicas, entonces, los ojos de la gente pierden brillo y entran en un estado de hipnotismo y las atacan, a lo que las 5 salen corriendo

Rei: debemos transformarnos chicas –y de inmediato todas sacan sus plumas de transformación y Serena su broche- ¡por el poder del cristal del planeta Marte, transformación!

Mina: ¡por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus, transformación!

Lita: ¡por el poder del planeta Jupiter, transformación!

Amy: ¡por el poder del planeta Mercurio, transformación!

Serena: ¡eternal Sailor Moon, transformación!

Y al instante todas se transforman, y entran en acción, Sailor Mercury saca su visor y su micro-computadora para analizar la situación

Mercury: chicas, estas personas están siendo controladas, al parecer algo los ha infectado y a su ves están manifestando un gran desprendimiento de energía negativa y esa cosa la esta absorbiendo

Mars: ¿entonces que hacemos?, no podemos lastimarlos

Moon: yo me encargo –y saca su cetro- Dulce Luz De Estrellas De Las Sailor Scouts –con su resplandor logra expulsar el aliento de las manticoras de la gente, la cual cae inconsciente y al mismo tiempo se deshace de la bestia la cual desaparece de un rugido- ¡que bien, logramos derrotarlo! –dice dando saltos de alegría, pero no dura mucho

Venus: ¡cuidado Sailor Moon! -Y corre a empujarla y ambas caen al suelo justo a tiempo antes de que otra manticora le clavara el aguijón de su cola a Sailor Moon, y esta ves llegan las otras 4, las cuales ahora son ligeramente mas grandes que la primera

Jupiter: son 4 mas, hay que acabarlos –y se prepara para lanzar su ataque- ¡centella relampagueante de jupiter! –y le arroja su ataque a una de las bestias, pero esta sale volando junto con las otras 3 –son rápidos

Mercury: yo me encargo, ¡burbujas congelantes de mercurio, estallen! –y al instante todo el lugar es rodeado por una densa neblina muy fría mientras las Sailors se reúnen- déjenmelo a mi chicas –y analizando localiza a las manticoras- hay una en esa dirección –señala al noroeste

Venus: yo me encargo, ¡cadena de amor de venus! –y con su técnica atrapa a una manticora

Mars: ahora me encargo yo, ¡fuego sagrado de marte, enciéndete! –y con su fuego logra eliminar a la bestia, pero en cuanto esta se desvanece, su energía pasa a las otras 3

Mercury: no es posible –dice alarmada al ver las graficas que muestra su visor

Jupiter: ¿qué ocurre?

Mercury: chicas, al parecer cada ves que destruimos una las otras reciben su poder –pero antes de que pudiera decir mas, una de las manticoras que de nuevo es mas grande que antes, aparece y la toma del cuello y se eleva con ella

Todas: Sailor Mercury

La bestia se eleva con su presa cada ves mas alto, dispuesta a soltarla desde un elevado lugar, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de soltarla, se oye un rugido

Todos voltean a ver de donde vino y cuando miran, Reda surca el cielo directo hacia la manticora, el cual la embiste haciendo que suelte a Amy, y justo cuando todos pensaban que ese era el fin, aparece desde el tejado de un edificio Caranfin tomando en brazos a la peliazul y poniéndola a salvo

Caranfin: ¿estas bien?

Mercury: si, gracias –le sonríe

Caranfin: no hay de que, infórmame de la situación –y le comunica lo que ha pasado- ya veo, esto me da mala espina –comenta muy serio, en eso vuelve a tomar a Amy en sus brazos justo cuando las otras 2 manticoras los atacan, para aterrizar con gracia en el suelo, ignorando que son vistos por Varaug a través de una esfera de cristal en su mundo, y recibiendo la energía negativa

Varaug: esos malditos, de nuevo interfiriendo, pero no por mucho, _"amarth gurth" _(destino de muerte) –y energía oscura sale de sus manos y se introduce a la esfera para luego ir hacia las manticoras que luchan abiertamente con las Sailors y Caranfin, en ese instante, cuando la energía los rodea, el que se enfrentaba a Reda toma el tamaño del dragón, dándole algunos problemas en ese combate aéreo ocasionando que el dragón use su aliento de fuego, el cual es tan rojo como la sangre, mientras que Caranfin ha sacado su espada y lucha con fuerza con una manticora que, aun que no ha aumentado de tamaño, si lo ha hecho en fuerza al igual que la que enfrenta a las Scouts

Caranfin: esto es inútil –se defiende- si destruimos una, las otras adquieren su fuerza, y ahora que se han fortalecido –se agacha esquivando un zarpazo y le da una patada de media luna que la aleja un poco- debemos encontrar el modo de destruirlas a las 3 juntas –en eso, sus ojos se tornan rojos y parecen los de una serpiente, un aura roja lo rodea, y dice- ¡explosión de magma! –junta sus manos y una ráfaga de fuego sale de esta arrojando a la manticora contra un poste de luz y derribándolo

Jupiter: es fácil decirlo, pero no hacerlo –comenta mientras contiene a su oponente, pero en un descuido, este la toma del píe y la arroja

Moon: Jupiter –pero antes de poder hacer algo, una manticora piensa atacarla con sus garras, ella cierra los ojos esperando el impacto, el cual nunca llega, solo siente que es rodeada por unos brazos, y una sensación de protección la invade, no es la misma como la que siente con Darien, pero se siente segura, pero cuando abre los ojos, ve que Caranfin la protege con su cuerpo recibiendo el ataque quien grita de dolor- ¡Caranfin!

Caranfin: estoy.... bien –sonríe con dificultad- le dije que mi vida esta a tu servicio princesa

Moon: pero no debiste –en eso la manticora vuelve a atacar, esta ves con la cola de escorpión, y una ves mas Caranfin recibe el ataque- ¡detente –dice angustiada la chica al ver la cara de dolor del pelirrojo, pero este se niega a soltarla

Caranfin: si algo le pasa, el príncipe Endimión nunca me lo perdonaría –esboza a duras penas una sonrisa, pero ante horror de todas las Sailor, ven como la sangre empieza a teñir el suelo

Reda ve eso desde el aire, y le da un cabezazo a su oponente para luego volar hacia su compañero y embestir a la manticora que lo ataca, chocando con la que enfrentaban las otras Sailors y dándoles unos breves momentos de descanso, aun que a la lucha, se une la tercera manticora ocasionándole algunos problemas al dragón al enfrentar a 3 oponentes, mientras las Sailors rodean a Sailor Moon y a Caranfin

Moon: por favor, no te mueras –dice sujetándole la mano y derramando lagrimas, sintiendo una angustia parecida a la que sintió cuando vio la semilla estelar de Darien, pero a la ves diferente

Caranfin: es.... estaré bien –dice recuperándose- pero debo ayudar a Reda –dice preocupado

Jupiter: pero tus heridas –dice asombrada de que se ponga de pie al ver lo maltratada que esta su espalda

Caranfin: ¡MI DRAGÓN IMPORTA MAS! –dice desesperado y avanzando, pero tropieza, al ver esto Sailor Moon corre y lo sujeta del brazo

Moon: por favor, no te arriesgues, encontraremos la manera de ayudarlo pero no te expongas mas –trata de convencerlo, Caranfin y Serena chocan miradas, y por un instante la rubia tiene una visión, el milenio de plata, en uno de los jardines del palacio, donde hay 2 niños jugando, uno de ellos es ella misma de pequeña, quizás de 5 o 6 años, mientras que el otro es un niño de cabellos plateados, y expresivos ojos azules, de no mas de 3 años, pero antes de ver mas, el rugido de dolor de Reda la saca de su ensoñación y ve como Caranfin se levanta con una mueca de dolor, pero entonces la chica pone el brazo de el alrededor de su cuello, y lo ayuda a levantarse- lo salvaremos juntos

Caranfin: Sailor Moon –la mira- gracias, ¿podrías pasarme mi espada? –la rubia ve la enorme espada junto a ella, le sale una gota de sudor al ver el tamaño, pero sacude la cabeza y la toma, pero en ese instante, la joya que tiene la espada en su mango brilla con una intensa luz roja, al mismo tiempo que aparece el cristal de plata, ambas joyas parecen hablar ya que ambos emiten un resplandor- ¿qué esta pasando? –pero una luz blanca lo ciega, en cuanto a Serena, su broche sufre una transformación, ahora es la imagen de un dragón blanco con alas emplumadas que sujeta de forma protectora un corazón dorado, y en el centro del corazón hay una luna plateada, y cuando el broche se abre, el cristal de plata emite unos destellos plateados

Sailor Moon: ¡por el poder del dragón plateado de la luna, acción! –en ese momento, emerge del cristal un rayo de luz asemejando un dragón, el cual rodea el cuerpo iluminado de Sailor Moon, su luna creciente sigue en su frente, pero ahora su uniforme cambia a unas tonalidades blancas y plateadas, las botas son plateadas, con el borde azul cielo, la falda, sigue siendo como la de eternal Sailor Moon, pero esta ves los colores son blanco, azul cielo, y plateado, en sus hombros aparecen unas hombreras que asemejan las garras de un dragón, pese a estar hechas con una tela transparente, el broche salen unas alas de dragón emplumadas color blanco, mientras que las alas de la parte trasera son reemplazadas por el clásico moño de color azul cielo, y sus adornos del cabello son sustituidos por unas peinetas con la forma de las alas de un dragón color blanco, y las esferas de los chonguitos ahora son de color plateado

Mars: increíble –dice al ver la nueva transformación de Serena

Mercury: puedo sentir una energía cálida a mi alrededor

Venus: ¿este es el nuevo poder de Sailor Moon?

Jupiter: es impresionante

Cuando Caranfin la ve, siente como sus heridas son curadas con la sola energía de Sailor Moon

Caranfin: Serenity –dice admirando a la mujer junto a el

Moon: no te preocupes Caranfin, ayudaremos a tu dragón –le sonríe, y en eso, aparece su cetro, el cual ahora se convierte en un báculo plateado, con la imagen de un dragón mirando hacia el cielo con las alas extendidas en la punta del báculo, y justo en la punta de la boca del dragón, esta la media luna con un diamante en forma de corazón en el centro- no perdonare a esas criaturas por hacer tanto mal –y su energía se incrementa y dice- Flamas Plateadas de La Luna, Ataquen –y del báculo emerge un fuego plateado el cual va hacia las manticoras, que ignorando el ataque, reciben de lleno las flamas desapareciendo al instante, en cuanto a Reda, el no recibe ningún daño, al contrario, las heridas que le causaron se han curado, mientras que con Varaug

Varaug: ¡MALDICIÓN! –golpea la bola de cristal la cual se rompe- al menos pude conseguir algo de energía, pero la próxima ves, esas Sailors y ese dracnia y su dragón, no vivirán para contarlo

De vuelta con los demás, las Sailors han vuelto a la normalidad, y Caranfin y Reda usando sus falsas identidades

Caranfin: bueno, es hora de presentarme formalmente, mi nombre es Caranfin como ya les había dicho, y este es Reda, y bueno –dice al verlas- creo que sería mejor contarles el resto en otra parte

Continuara.....

________________________________________________________________________________________

¿y que les pareció la nueva transformación de Serena?, y bueno, iré poniendo así una nueva transformación a cada Sailor Scout, será un capitulo por Sailor, y empezaremos con Amy en el próximo capitulo, y claro, un nuevo poder, además de un despliegue de diferentes poderes de Caranfin y de Reda, además de varias criaturas, ahora, pasando a otra cosa, ¿quién de estas 2 les gustaría verla con Caranfin, a Rei o a Lita?, espero sus reviews para saber su opinión, que sean felices y....... sailor por siempre


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, debo agradecer por los review que dejaron, realmente me subieron el animo y decidí continuarlo, y espero que este capitulo les guste, esta especialmente dirigido a todos los que dejaron su opinión y a los que siguen la historia, sin mas preámbulo:

*************************************************************************

Capitulo 3: rugir acuático

Caranfin: bueno, es hora de presentarme formalmente, mi nombre es Caranfin como ya les había dicho, y este es Reda, y bueno –dice al verlas- creo que sería mejor contarles el resto en otra parte –menciona con una amplia sonrisa que ruboriza a mas de una, pero curiosamente, Serena es la única en no hacerlo, pero siente una extraña mezcla de nostalgia y alegría al ver esa sonrisa

Serena: _"¿que me pasa?, ¿por que siento esta emoción al verlo?, siento, como si lo conociera de antes, ¿pero de donde?"_ –piensa intrigada la chica, pero de momento deja esos pensamientos y se enfoca en el asunto principal

Rei: bueno, ¿qué tal si vamos al templo Hikawa y ahí nos explicas mejor que sucede?

Caranfin: de acuerdo, si es tan amable de mostrarme el camino señorita –dice en un tono coqueto que hace que la morena se le suban un poco los colores

Rei: cla-claro, por aquí –y le muestra el camino

El trayecto es un tanto silencioso, o al menos para Caranfin, ya que las chicas (especialmente Mina), le hacen unas cuantas preguntas

Mina: y dime Caranfin, ¿de donde vienes?, ¿qué significa tu nombre?, ¿por qué vienes a ayudarnos?, ¿cómo es que sabes de ese enemigo?, ¿cómo- pero es detenido su interrogatorio por Amy

Amy: Mina, el dijo que nos informaría en el templo, así que si puede guardar por unos momentos tu curiosidad, mas tarde recibirás tus respuestas

Mina: jajaja, lo siento

Caranfin: descuide señorita Mercury, la verdad, no soy muy conversador cuando camino, prefiero observar los paisajes –dice con una sonrisa

Amy: por favor, no digas nuestros nombres de Sailor en la calle, ya que procuramos mantener nuestra identidad lo mas oculta posible por las razones que usted sabe –le comenta con una sonrisa a lo que el falso castaño asiente- llámanos por nuestros nombres, soy Amy Mizuno, pero puedes llamarme Amy

Rei: yo soy Rei Hino, mucho gusto

Lita: mi nombre es Lita Kino un placer conocerte

Mina: también es un placer conocerte guapo, y soy Mina Aino

Serena: y pues yo soy Serena Tsukino, también encantada de conocerte

Caranfin: el placer es todo mío, y bueno, cuando este usando este disfraz, por favor llaméenme Horyu, pero mi nombre completo sería Horyu Kenshin

Luego de un rato de caminar, finalmente llegan al templo, Caranfin al verlo se coloca de una rodilla y murmura un lenguaje extraño, para después llevar su puño derecho al pecho golpeando el lado de su corazón, luego se levanta y avanza con las chicas, Serena curiosa le pregunta

Serena: ¿por qué haces eso Horyu?

Caranfin: es una señal de respeto para el templo, lo que hice significa que vengo en son de paz y respeto las normas y reglas que se apliquen a este templo

Rei: valla, es la primera vez que veo que alguien hace eso aquí. Pero vengan, vallamos a mi cuarto –pero Caranfin se queda donde esta, extrañando a todas

Mina: ¿sucede algo?

Caranfin: este –un leve rubor aparece en su cara- ¿esta bien que un hombre entre así como así en el cuarto de una joven?

En eso las chicas ríen amablemente por la caballerosidad des dracnia

Rei: Horyu, no te preocupes, no se de donde vengas pero puedes venir abiertamente a mi cuarto sin problema alguno, pero te agradezco ese gesto –y lo guían al lugar

Una vez ahí, se sientan alrededor de la mesa como cuando estudian, Caranfin observa el lugar, encontrándolo curioso e interesante, en eso, aparece Nicholas

Nicholas: bienvenida señorita Rei –dice con su usual vitalidad, en eso ve a las chicas y las saluda del mismo modo, pero cuando ve a Caranfin, su expresión cambia y saluda un poco cortante- buenas tardes

Caranfin nota eso al igual que las chicas y sonríe, pero el simplemente dice

Caranfin: buenas tardes, agradezco mucho su bienvenida señor, espero nos podamos llevar bien y seamos "amigos" –dice recalcando la ultima palabra y haciendo una reverencia, dejando mudos a todos por lo amables de sus palabras

Rei: Nicholas, por favor tráenos algo de té y unas galletas, después déjanos solos –el castaño asiente y se retira- lamento eso Caranfin

Caranfin: descuide señorita Rei, no es la primera ves que me tratan así, y si le soy honesto, hasta me da risa –comenta riendo un poco- pero bueno, estoy aquí para darles explicaciones, así que, respondiendo a las preguntas de la señorita Mina –viéndola algo divertido- el orden de respuestas es: ¿de donde vengo?, vengo de un mundo aparte conocido como Krynsalon, un mundo que en tamaño, es mucho mas grande que el planeta jupiter, y que esconde muchas cosas, y esta lleno de controversias, en fin, un mundo caótico, ¿qué significa mi nombre?, fácil, cabello de fuego, ¿por qué vengo a ayudarlas?, digamos que tengo una deuda con la reina Serenity del milenio de plata, ¿cómo es que se de ese enemigo?, también es fácil, en mi mundo, las noticias corren mas rápido que un rió de agua, y bueno, contestando esas preguntas, pueden hacer otras

Amy: bueno –dice tomando la palabra- dices que tu y tu dragón Reda han venido a ayudarnos por una deuda con la reina Serenity, ¿qué clase de deuda es esa?

Caranfin: bueno, por el momento solo les puedo decir, que la reina Serenity y la princesa Serena fueron personas importantes en mi pasado, pero, debido a muchas circunstancias, no pude estar presente cuando la luna fue atacada por el negaverso, pero ahora, que se me ha presentado una nueva oportunidad de defender y proteger a la princesa, no la desaprovechare

Mina: bueno me toca –dice con sus ánimos de siempre- dime Caranfin ¿qué sabes de este enemigo?

Caranfin: muy poco a decir verdad, solo se que su nombre es Varaug y es un Sombra, la razón por la que esta aquí es por que es un discípulo del caos, en pocas palabras, el caos que enfrentaron ustedes, le informo de la existencia de Sailor Moon, y esto despertó un interés en el por tenerla a ella

Serena: ¿qué quieres decir? –se preocupa

Caranfin: no sabría decirlo realmente, puede que quiera el cristal de plata, tu energía, o convertirte en su esposa, las posibilidades son muchas, y por lo que veo, hará lo que sea para lograr su objetivo

Lita: ¿hay algún modo de detenerlo?

Caranfin: si, pero ahora se mantiene oculto, por lo que hay que mantenerse alerta, ya vieron que envió unas manticoras, pero no se por que razón

Rei: sentí mucha energía negativa cuando estábamos en el centro, pero que al mismo tiempo era absorbida y desaparecía tan rápido como se generaba

Caranfin: mmm, es solo una teoría, pero posiblemente el mismo Varaug este reuniendo esa energía negativa, pero la razón la desconozco, no obstante, mejor manténganse alertas en todo momento, si hay algo que admirar de un Sombra, es que siempre aparecen en el momento menos esperado

Luego, Nicholas les lleva el té, y pasan un momento tranquilo, Caranfin les informa su "ligero" encuentro con las outhers y su encuentro con Artemis y Luna, omitiendo la platica que tuvo con los gatos, presentándoles a Reda y en si, conociéndose un poco, pero al poco rato, por asares del destino, llega Darien y se sorprende un poco el ver al dracnia, claro que no lo reconoce con ese disfraz, pero este se levanta y hace una reverencia

Caranfin: príncipe Endimión –esta actitud sonroja al moreno

Darien: ¿nos conocemos? –en eso ve al dragoncillo- ¿tu eres aquel guerrero?

Caranfin: así es majestad, el dracnia Caranfin a su servicio –haciendo una nueva reverencia

Darien: por favor, solo dime Darien y no hagas eso, me siento un poco incomodo con tanto respeto

Caranfin: como quiera joven Darien

Y de nuevo se pasa una tarde agradable, hasta que es hora de retirarse a sus casas, en eso, Serena con gran curiosidad le pregunta a Caranfin

Serena: disculpa Caranfin, ¿pero donde duermes?

Caranfin: en un campamento improvisado en el parque numero 10 –dice como si nada, pero al ver la cara de todos- ¿pasa algo?

Lita: ¿cómo es que vives de esa forma? –pregunta asombrada

Serena: es verdad, un amigo nuestro no puede vivir en esas condiciones –dice seria la rubia, y tomando del brazo al chico, dice- así que dormirás en mi casa aprovechando que no están mis padres

Todos: ¡¿QUÉ?! –exclaman todos, mientras que Caranfin y Darien tienen la cara roja

Caranfin: este, señorita Serena, no creo que sea conveniente que un joven duerma en su casa –dice hecho un manojo de nervios

Amy: Caranfin tiene razón Serena –dice con la voz de la razón, pero indudablemente sonrojada

Darien: mmm, ¿qué les parece si se quedan Reda y tu en mi departamento?, no será muy grande, pero al menos tiene suficiente espacio para los 3

Caranfin: por mi no hay problema, ¿tu que dices Reda? –el dragón asiente- bien aceptamos su oferta joven Darien –luego de eso se despiden de las chicas, y Caranfin y Darien se retiran, cuando están en el auto del moreno, Caranfin se asombra- wow, lindo objeto joven Darien

Darien: por favor, solo llámame Darien –dice con una sonrisa, cuando llegan a su departamento, el le enseña el lugar y como funcionan las cosas, ya que Caranfin le confiesa que no sabe bien que es que, ya que en su mundo, es un poco arcano

Luego Darien le enseña la ducha y le ofrece que se de una mientras busca algo que pueda ponerse, y le deja un pantalón deportivo y una playera de algodón, mientras Caranfin se bañaba, y Reda inspeccionaba el lugar, Darien solo pensaba

Darien: _"es un sujeto extraño, y al parecer me conoce en el pasado, y a Serena y a las chicas, me pregunto quien podrá ser"_ –en ese instante Caranfin sale de la ducha, y solo tenia puesto el pantalón deportivo dejando su torso desnudo, mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla Darien miraba el escultural cuerpo del dracnia- _"cielos, a su lado, me siento un flacucho"_ ¿todo en orden? –le pregunta amablemente

Caranfin: claro, se sintió relajante, gracias –luego se dirige a donde esta Reda dándole la espalda a Darien, pero cuando el moreno lo ve, nota una quemadura con la forma de un dragón en la espalda de su huésped, abarcándola casi toda

Darien: ¡Caranfin! –dice sorprendido, el aludido voltea a verlo- tu espalda

Caranfin: no te preocupes Darien, digamos que es la marca de que soy un dracnia –da por terminada esa conversación, poco después ambos jóvenes platican mientras cenan algo que Caranfin preparo

Darien: cielos, tienes un gran sazón Caranfin, esto esta realmente delicioso

Caranfin: gracias, cuando uno vive solo debe aprender a cocinar –luego de una buena cena, Darien le pasa a Caranfin unas sabanas y una almohada, ya que el dormirá en el sofá, y antes de retirarse, el moreno le hace una pregunta

Darien: ¿qué harás mañana?

Caranfin: investigare un poco la ciudad, ya que no se cual sea el próximo lugar en el que los esbirros de Varaug se aparezcan, pero también tengo planeado meterme de estudiante en alguna escuela de este mundo, si me voy a quedar aquí, debo conocer un poco de su cultura –Darien asiente con la cabeza y se despide y va a su cuarto, mientras que Caranfin se recuesta en el sofá, y Reda sube a el y se acomoda como un gato, luego ambos se quedan dormidos

Mientras que en la casa de Serena, mas concretamente en el tejado, Luna y Artemis contemplan la luna

Artemis: no puedo creer que lo volvimos a ver –dice feliz- lo único que ha cambiado de el es el color de su cabello y sus ojos, pero sigue siendo el mismo

Luna: como me hubiera gustado que la reina Serenity lo hubiera vuelto a ver, debió ser duro para ella saber que el estaba lejos –por un momento su mirada baja- ¿cuándo crees que se lo diremos a Serena y a las demás chicas? –pregunta mientras voltea a ver a su compañero

Artemis: recuerda que Caranfin nos hizo prometer que no le diríamos nada a nadie hasta que sea el momento –comenta serio el gato blanco- créeme que yo también deseo gritarlo a los 4 vientos, pero como el dijo, si revelamos la verdad, Serena y las demás no se podrían concentrar bien en esta lucha

Luna: es cierto, si Serena supiera la verdad, se preocuparía aun mas a la hora de luchar, es verdad, es mejor esperar un poco

Mientras tanto con Varaug

Varaug: rayos, aun que conseguí bastante energía, aun no es suficiente –dice mientras prueba el nivel de sus poderes- debo conseguir mas, pero ¿dónde? –en eso, en su esfera de cristal muestra la piscina donde va Amy- si, es perfecto, hagamos la competencia, un poco mas....... competitiva, jajajajajaja -y le da otro ataque de tos- COF, COF, debo dejar de reír así –luego empieza a recitar un conjuro nuevo- _"thaur rauko iâ"_ (abominables demonios del abismo) –e inmediatamente de la nada empieza a emerger agua de color negro, la cual lentamente va tomando forma, al final, aparece una criatura mitad pez mitad humano, con afilados dientes y portando un tridente, un ser de nombre sajuaguin- ve, y obtén toda la energía negativa que puedas conseguir –el pez asiente y desaparece- mmm, debo conseguir lacayos que sean mas conversadores, y buscar la forma de dejar de estar hablando solo, es malo para la salud mental

Mientras que en la piscina, aparece el sajuaguin, este se acerca al agua, y la toca con su tridente, en ese instante, aparece una mancha negra que se extiende por toda el agua, y al final, desaparece, mientras que el sajuaguin se mete en el agua y se vuelve invisible

Al día siguiente todo ocurre de manera normal, aun que Caranfin investiga la ciudad, no encuentra nada, pero le parece curiosa la forma de vida de las personas, en cuanto a las chicas, es un típico día normal, Serena y Mina a duras penas llegan a tiempo a la escuela, Lita y Amy las felicitan por poder llegar antes que el maestro, Amy es aplicada, Lita mas o menos, Serena y Mina un poco mas debajo que Lita, y Rei en su escuela privada, aun que de momentos, siente la extraña sensación de una presencia maligna, pero de momentos esta desaparece, decidió no darle tanta importancia y concentrarse en su escuela el resto del día, al finalizar el periodo escolar, una ves mas Rei se reúne con sus amiga en el Crow, pasan momentos agradables entre platicas y bromas, pero es Amy quien se levanta

Amy: bueno chicas, yo me retiro, quiero ir a practicar natación un rato –y dicho esto, se retira, cuando llega a su lugar favorito, hace un poco de calentamiento y va a la piscina, pero cuando llega- ¿qué esta pasando? –dice sorprendida al ver que las personas ahí presentes estaban peleándose- es como en el centro comercial –en eso, ve que en el agua de la piscina hay una silueta apenas perceptible, saca su pluma de transformación- ¡por el poder del cristal del planeta mercurio, transformación! –y se convierte en Sailor Mercury, e inmediatamente usa una de sus técnicas- ¡burbujas de mercurio, exploten! –y las burbujas se convierten en una densa niebla que deja inconscientes a las personas- se que estas ahí, así que mejor sal de tu escondite

Y en ese preciso instante, aparece el hombre pez, entonces Amy aprovecha y se comunica con la demás

Mercury: chicas, hay problemas en la piscina, un nuevo monstruo ha aparecido, apúrense –y corta- luego se dirige a la criatura- no te perdonare que hayas atacado un lugar donde la gente viene a relajarse y a tener una sana competencia, soy la Sailor del agua y el conocimiento, soy Sailor Mercury, y te castigare en el nombre, de mercurio- en eso la criatura escupe un chorro de agua a presión, y la peliazul reacciona saltando hasta donde esta el trampolín- ¡Sailor Mercury, rapsodia acuática de mercurio! –y lanza su ataque, pero el sajuaguin levanta su tridente y atrapa la técnica de la Sailor- no es posible –dice impresionada

Entonces la criatura le regresa el ataque con el doble de poder haciendo que se estrelle contra la pared y el agua se congele atrapándola en un bloque de hielo, en eso el "pez" se acerca apuntándole con su tridente, pero salta esquivando una flecha de fuego

Voz: eres muy valiente al atacar a una chica indefensa, ¿pero que tal eres al enfrentarte a 5 chicas que pelean por la justicia? –y sobre los trampolines aparecen las Sailor Scouts

Mars: somos las Sailor Scouts

Venus: que luchan por el amor

Jupiter: y la justicia

Moon: y te castigaremos en el nombre

Las 4: ¡de la luna!

Mercury: ¡chicas! –dice feliz de verlas

Las 4 saltan de donde están y se colocan entre el pez y Mercury, Mars y Jupiter la ayudan a liberarse mientras Venus y Moon lo enfrentan

Venus: ¡Sailor Venus, beso de amor y belleza de venus! –y lanza su ataque dándole en la mano al sajuaguin y haciendo que suelte su arma- ¡hazlo ahora Sailor Moon!

Y la susodicha saca su nuevo báculo

Moon: ¡Flamas Plateadas de la Luna, Ataquen! –y vuelve a salir ese fuego plateado, pero el sajuaguin da un salto mortal hacia atrás y cae en el agua salvándose del ataque- se escapo

Pero el sajuaguin asoma la cabeza y observa a sus oponentes, y de repente, el agua de la alberca empieza a agitarse y a tomar forma, de repente salen otros 5 sajuaguin con sus tridentes, y se arrojan al combate contra cada Sailor Scout

Venus: cuidado, ¡cadena de amor de Venus! –y usando su cadena atrapa a un sajuaguin- te tengo –pero este se vuelve agua y se escurre para tomar de nuevo forma- ¿qué? –dice sorprendida pero el sajuaguin la golpea duramente arrojándola contra la pared

Jupiter: cuidado Venus –en eso aparece otro contra ella- ahora veras, ¡Sailor Jupiter, ataque de hojas de roble de Jupiter! –y lanza su ataque, pero cuando le da a su oponente, el sajuaguin se reconstruye las partes dañadas- imposible –pero en ese momento el sajuaguin convierte su mano en agua y atrapa a Lita sujetándola del cuello y elevándola

Mars: ¡ahora verán! –saca tres talismanes- Aku ryo Tai-san –y los arroja al sajuaguin que sujeta a Lita y a otros 2, estos inmediatamente se paralizan- ¡fuego sagrado de Marte! –grita y arroja sus aros de fuego que evaporan a los falsos sajuaguin- ja, tomen eso

Pero el sajuaguin principal hace un extraño sonido simulando algo parecido al sonido que hace un lagarto, y en ese instante el agua de la piscina se eleva como una gran ola y se arroja hacia las Sailor atrapándolas dentro de un cubo de agua, mientras que Varaug ve esto desde su esfera de cristal

Varaug: si, eso es, ahora, ve por la chica de vestido blanco y tráemela –le ordena a su criatura, este se dirige al cubo de agua, pero en ese momento una rosa le corta el paso, el sajuaguin voltea a ver de donde vino eso y ve a Toxedo Mask desde una ventana

Mask: ¿cómo te atreves a poner a una joven mujer en una prisión de agua maligna?, yo Toxedo Mask te castigare –y salta hacia el sajuaguin, este toma su tridente y trata de apuñalarlo, pero Mask saca su bastón y evita el golpe, convirtiéndose esto en un duelo, pero entonces Darien ve con horror como las chicas empiezan a ahogarse por la falta de aire- ¡chicas!

Pero justo a tiempo, una bola de fuego impacta el cubo y lo evapora liberando a las Sailors, en eso, Darien y el sajuaguin voltean a ver y se topan con Caranfin y Reda justo en la entrada al lugar

Caranfin: lamento la demora, pero este si es un pez escurridizo –dice con una sonrisa y colocándose junto a Toxedo Mask mientras Reda cubre a las Sailors

Varaug: ah, no, esta ves no –dice viendo a su criatura en problemas, entonces, hace aparecer un frasco con un extraño liquido verdoso, y lo vierte en la esfera, justo donde esta el sajuaguin, y con el sajuaguin, el liquido aparece de la nada y lo rodea, grita de dolor, entonces su cuerpo empieza a tomar una consistencia mas acuosa, hasta tener un aspecto verde fluorescente, su tamaño se incrementa, hasta tener el tamaño del trampolín olímpico de 10 metros (nota: se parece al espíritu de agua que toma el pez koi de Avatar en el polo norte)

Caranfin: cielos, esto no se ve bien –y tanto el como Toxedo Mask saltan esquivando el enorme puño de la criatura, pero esta al salpicar vuelve a regenerarse y sigue atacando, sacando mas brazos de su cuerpo, algunos toman forma de tentáculos e intentan atraparlos, en ese momento, Darien le arroja unas rosas, pero estas son absorbidas dentro del cuerpo de la criatura y se marchitan enseguida

Mask: ¿cómo podremos vencer esta cosa? –y si su preocupación no acabara ahí, ve que la criatura comienza a absorber a la gente desmayada –debemos hacer algo rápido

Mercury, que ya había despertado junto con las otras Sailors saca su visor y computadora y empieza a analizar la situación, luego de unos instantes dice

Mercury: chicos, aun que suene increíble, si congelamos a la criatura su cuerpo se volverá tan duro que no podrá regenerarse y así podremos destruirlo mejor

Caranfin: bien, yo me encargo –entonces un aura azul lo rodea, junta sus manos frente a la criatura y dice- súper cañón de agua fría –y de sus manos sale una gran ráfaga de agua que con tan solo el contacto congela varios de los tentáculos de la criatura, estos se vuelven enormes bloques de hielo y se desprenden de el, pero al instante, se regeneran y salen nuevos- rayos, esto llevara tiempo que no tenemos –salta esquivando un tentáculo, en eso, Reda se comunica telepáticamente con el

Reda: _**"bríndale un poco de tu poder a la sailor del agua y trabajen juntos, es la única forma" **_

Caranfin: _"de acuerdo" _–le responde, en eso se acerca a Sailor Mercury- Sailor Mercury, ha llegado la hora de que subas un nuevo nivel –comenta serio, y sin esperar respuesta de la peliazul, le toma una mano, saca su enorme espada y hace que la chica toque la joya de esta, y al instante, un brillo rojizo la cubre, la cual al instante se torna azul claro

Mercury: _"¿qué es esta sensación?, siento como si una fuerza antigua fluyera a través de mi cuerpo" _–piensa la chica, y al instante, aparece su pluma de transformación, esta cambia totalmente, ahora la imagen del cristal es un dragón rodeando con su cuerpo el símbolo de mercurio y ambos están dentro de una gota de agua, y la pluma cambia de forma a un cetro pequeño con las alas de un dragón ornamentado con zafiros, entonces la chica grita- ¡por el poder del dragón acuático de mercurio! –entonces un dragón hecho de agua sale del cristal y rodea el cuerpo de Sailor Mercury, y cuando su transformación esta lista, las botas de Mercury tienen una ornamenta justo al nivel de las rodillas, sus guantes presentan el mismo rasgo, el moño tanto del pecho como de la cintura se convierten en hermosas pequeñas alas de dragón azul y en su cabello aparece una peineta azul con la imagen de la cabeza de un dragón, su nuevo uniforme deja a todos impresionados

Caranfin: bien, ahora veamos tus nuevos poderes Sailor Mercury

Mercury: si –en eso, siente la fuerza del nuevo poder- ¡Dragón de Agua de Mercurio! –de los pies de Amy se forma un lago y al instante del lago aparece un gigantesco dragón hecho de agua que embiste a la criatura acuática derribándola y causando un ligero temblor

Caranfin: bien hecho, ¿qué tal un trabajo en equipo? –a lo que la peliazul asiente, entonces Caranfin empuña su espada y una aura azul lo vuelve a rodear y grita- ¡espada de hielo! –y da un tajo al aire arroja una ráfaga de viento congelado

Mercury: ¡Hidrobomba del Dragón de Mercurio! –se vuelve a formar el lago a los pies de Amy y surge nuevamente el dragón, pero este lanza un poderoso chorro de agua desde su boca que se une a gran velocidad a la ráfaga congelante de Caranfin convirtiéndose en flechas de agua congelada y le dan de lleno a la criatura atrapándolo en un iceberg- ¡ahora Sailor Moon!

Moon: ¡Flamas Plateadas de la Luna, Ataquen! –y esta ves, el ataque si da de lleno a la criatura convirtiéndolo en vapor y desaparecer, mientras Varaug ruge de ira desde su mundo

Instantes después, las 5 chicas y los 2 muchachos caminan por las calles de Tokyo en un deslumbrante atardecer

Serena: Amy, eso fue increíble –dice la rubia mientras abraza a su amiga

Amy: no es nada Serena, de no ser por Caranfin, no hubiera obtenido ese poder, ¿no es verdad? –y voltea a ver al ahora castaño

Caranfin: quizás, pero si usted no hubiera analizado la situación, y Reda no me hubiera sugerido darle un poco de mi poder, quizás, y solo quizás, no estuviéramos aquí

Darien: bueno, al parecer el peligro ha pasado por ahora, y logramos detener los planes de Varaug, solo me pregunto, cuando será que volverá a atacar

Serena: esperemos que no sea pronto –y se abraza a su novio, el cual le sonríe tiernamente- pero de ser así, las Sailor Scouts, Toxedo Mask, Caranfin y Reda estarán aquí para detener sus malévolos planes –dice en tono heroico lo que hace reír a sus acompañantes y a ella misma, pronto la noche cubre la ciudad, y la luna hace su aparición con las estrellas- wow, que lindas se ven hoy las estrellas –y todos miran el firmamento, en eso, surcando el cielo se ven 3 estrellas fugaces- miren, pidamos un deseo –y cierra sus ojos al igual que las chicas, mientras que los chicos solo las miran, pero Caranfin, por alguna razón, no le agrado ver esas estrellas

Caranfin: _"son solo estrellas, ¿qué problemas pueden causar?"_ –comenta de manera optimista

Mientras que muy cerca de ahí, aparecen 3 figuras

Voz: Hemos regresado

Voz2: si, aun que no entiendo para que –comenta con cierto enojo

Voz3: bien que sabes a que hemos vuelto, ya que se que quieres volver a ver a Mina Aino –comenta con cierta burla, a lo que el otro le responde

Voz2: como si tu no vinieras a buscar a tu "bombón" –comenta con la misma burla

Voz3: aun que Seiya, no hagas dramas si ella aun esta con ese hombre

Seiya: si, si, lo se –comenta con cierto fastidio, pero entonces ve la luna y piensa- _"bombón, esta ves luchare por ti"_

Continuara.....

¿les gusto?, espero que si, y como verán, han vuelto las 3 estrellas fugaces ¿qué problemas puede traer esto, bueno, eso solo yo lo se, y pronto se los pondré en el siguiente capitulo, y por favor, dejen comentarios si quieren que Lita o Rei tengan un romance con Caranfin, también estoy abierta a sugerencias, bueno, cuídense y ............. ¡Sailor por Siempre!


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, he aquí la cuarta entrega, espero les guste el capitulo y me dejen uno que otro comentario, y por si quieren saber la clase de criaturas que pienso meter, comuníquense conmigo y les muestro las imágenes, sin mas he aquí el capitulo 4

Capitulo 4: el fuego místico

Es un nuevo día en Tokio, las aves cantan, la gente sale a sus trabajos y los jóvenes a sus escuelas

Serena: SE ME HACE TARDE –o al menos, la mayoría de los jóvenes

Como siempre, Serena Tsukino se a quedado dormida una vez mas, y ahora, tiene que ser mas rápida que el rayo o llegara tarde al colegio

Serena: no puede ser, me quede dormida, si falto a la clase lo mas seguro es que la maestra me repruebe –y acelerando el paso se encuentra con Mina- buenos días Mina

Mina: ¿qué tienen de buenos?, vamos a llegar tarde –y aprieta el paso dejando atrás a la rubia de chonguitos

Serena: oye Mina espérame –y corre para alcanzarla, pero cuando llegan al colegio, ven a un enorme grupo de estudiantes reunidos a fuera de la escuela, al parecer, todos están murmurando y cuchicheando cosas- ¿qué estará pasando?

Mina: no tengo ni la mas mínima idea, pero será mejor que entremos al salón antes de que los profesores lleguen –y tomando de la mano a su amiga se la lleva a su aula, una ves ahí dentro, Lita y Amy aplauden a ambas rubias

Lita: felicidades chicas, lograron llegar justo a tiempo

Amy: aun que también tiene algo que ver el hecho de que hubo una junta de maestros antes de las clases –dice la peliazul con una sonrisa

Mina: ni que lo digas, esta ves si que corrimos con suerte –mientras recupera la respiración por la carrera al igual que Serena

Serena: por cierto, ¿saben a que se debe la junta?

Lita: yo escuche que nuevos alumnos se unirán al colegio, y al parecer algunos son gente famosa

Serena: ya veo, ¿saben?, esto me recuerda cuando Seiya, Taiki y Yaten vinieron por primera vez a la escuela –comenta un poco nostálgica al recordar a sus viejos amigos- _"me pregunto como les estará yendo en su planeta"_ –piensa la rubia, en eso entra el profesor Taro

p. Taro: buenos días alumnos, lamento la tardanza, pero resulta que a nuestra clase se acaban de incorporar 4 nuevos alumnos, espero se lleven bien con ellos, aun que creo que con 3 no habrá problema alguno –luego dirige su mirada hacia la puerta- pueden pasar por favor

En ese instante la puerta se abre y el primero en entrar es un muchacho bastante alto y musculoso de cabello castaño claro y ojos verdes quien sonríe amablemente, pero justo detrás de el, entran 3 figuras muy conocidas por todo Japón y en especial por nuestras Sailor Scouts, las cuales al verlos se quedan en shock, por un segundo, nadie dice nada, pero al instante, una chica grita

Chica: KYAAAAAAA, SON LOS THREE LIGHTS –y al instante todo el cuerpo estudiantil femenino rompe en gritos de sorpresa, emoción, etc., excepto por 4 chicas

P. Taro: por favor, por favor, un poco de orden –dice el maestro tratando de controlar al mar de hormonas que se acaba de desatar, luego de conseguirlo, les pide a los recién ingresados que se presenten, y comienzan con el alto castaño (el cual sabemos bien quien es)

Caranfin: hola, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Horyu Kenshin, y espero nos llevemos muy bien –hace una reverencia mientras observa a sus compañeros, pero su vista se posa en Serena, y por breves instantes en Lita, luego sigue el turno de los Three Lights, el primero es Taiki

Taiki: buenos días, mi nombre es Taiki Kou y es un placer estudiar con ustedes –dice amablemente mientras ve detenidamente a Amy- _"sigues tan bella como te recuerdo"_ –y una sonrisa aparece en su rostro, ahora es el turno de Yaten

Yaten: soy Yaten Kou, mucho gusto –dice con su típico tono cortante y frío para cerrar los ojos en un gesto de irritación, pero no puede evitar ver a Mina-_ "Aino" _–es lo único que pronuncia en su mente, y el ultimo en presentarse es Seiya

Seiya: hola a todo mundo, soy Seiya Kou y estoy feliz de estar en esta escuela, es un placer conocerlos –y mira fijamente a Serena, esta capta su mirada y se encoge un poco en su asiento- _"bombón, ahora estas mas hermosa de lo que recuerdo, esta ves, luchare por ti" _–piensa el pelinegro con una gran sonrisa

P. Taro: bueno muchachos, veamos donde pueden sentarse –pero sin que el o tan siquiera alguien lo viera, Caranfin por un instante sus ojos se tornan rojos y controla la mente del maestro- bien, Kenshin, tu te sentaras en el lugar junto a Tsukino, Taiki, frente a Kino, Yaten, detrás de Aino y Seiya a lado de Mizuno –luego Caranfin lo libera mientras ríe un poco, a continuación los chicos se acomodan donde se les dijo, aun que 3 de ellos tienen caras de estar algo molestos por donde tenían que sentarse (aun que solo uno finge)

Caranfin: hola –dice mientras toma asiento y le dedica una sonrisa a Serena que le corresponde de la misma manera

Serena: hola, este día si que esta lleno de sorpresas –le comenta ignorando que Seiya mantiene una mirada fija sobre ellos 2, y esta que se lo comen los celos

Seiya: _"¿quién rayos es ese y por que le habla con tanta naturalidad a mi bombón?, ¿qué no se supone que ese tal Darien es su novio?, pero si esta con ese grandulón, quizás tenga alguna oportunidad" _–y esboza una sonrisa, pero en eso recuerda con quien esta sentado y la saluda- hola Amy, cuanto tiempo ¿no?

Amy: es cierto, nos alegra que hayan vuelto

Seiya: igual a nosotros nos alegra regresar –y deciden parar ahí antes de que el profesor los descubra charlando, ya tendrían otro momento para platicar con mas calma, y a la hora del descanso, ellos 3 deciden reunirse con las chicas, cuando ven que las chicas se acercan a Caranfin, lo que los pone un tanto molestos, pero cuando quieren acercarse, inmediatamente son abordados por casi todas las chicas, tomando una medida drástica, los chicos salen del salón a buscar un lugar tranquilo y deciden esperar a las muchachas, pero es Yaten quien lanza la bomba

Yaten: ¿quién diablos es ese gigantón que anda con las chicas? –dice claramente molesto, como siempre

Seiya: eso mismo quisiera saber –dice en un tono que raya en parecerse al que uso el peliplateado

Taiki: parece ser alguien importante para ellas, ya que inmediatamente fueron con el en cuanto anunciaron la hora del almuerzo –aun que los dice calmado, hay cierto tono de molestia en su voz

Luego de unos instantes, ven a las chicas siendo acompañadas por el gran castaño, y en ese instante deciden ser ellos quienes las aborden, y una ves junto a ellas

Seiya: Bombón –exclama feliz el moreno

Serena: ¡Seiya! –dice igual y va y lo abraza- que gusto me da volver a verlos, díganme, ¿esta todo bien en su planeta? –dice algo preocupada

Taiki: no te preocupes Serena, de hecho, todo esta bien en Kinmoku, la princesa ahora ha creado un nuevo grupo de guerreros que la protegen y nos dio carta blanca para poder permanecer por tiempo indefinido en este planeta –dice con una sonrisa, pero de inmediato se da cuenta de algo

¡Caranfin lo ha escuchado todo!

Amy: descuiden, el es un amigo y sabe de nuestro secreto –explica al ver lo pálidos que se han puesto los hermanos Kou

Caranfin: Horyu Kenshin, un placer –dice y extiende su mano, los Kou lo miran algo recelosos, entonces alzando una ceja retira su mano y atina a seguir sonriendo- captado el mensaje, pero –ahora su vista se torna dura e intimidante y su semblante serio- yo no trato de jugar con fuego –esto lo dice especialmente viendo a Seiya- por cierto Serena –la aludida voltea a verlo- me prometiste llevarme a conocer la escuela

Serena: cierto, ¿por qué no vamos todos juntos y así nos conocemos mejor? –dice animando al grupo

Mina: si, como dicen mas vale juntos que revueltos –a todos les sale una gota en la cabeza, para luego echarse a reír

Seiya: tu no cambias Mina –y se unen al grupo, aun que Seiya le manda miradas de soslayo a Caranfin, este las capta y le sonríe de forma provocativa

Después del recorrido, los 8 jóvenes van al patio para disfrutar de su almuerzo, y como siempre Lita es la que es rodeada por Mina y Serena

Serena: Lita, eso se ve delicioso –dice haciéndosele agua la boca, pero en ese mismo instante un olor igual de delicioso le llega a su nariz, y cuando voltea a ver de donde viene el olor ve que es del almuerzo que trajo Caranfin- Horyu, eso también se ve delicioso

Caranfin: por tu expresión, supongo que quieres probar lo que traigo, ¿no? –la rubia asiente- jejeje, adelante, prueba un poco –y comparte lo que trajo, un guiso de pollo desmenuzado con crema de champiñones acompañado con granos de maíz, chícharos y papas, acompañada de pepino rayado con salsa agridulce, en cuanto Serena probo eso.....

Serena: por dios, esto esta delicioso, chicas deben probar esto

Lita: ¿en serio?, déjame probar –y tomando un poco con sus palillos prueba el platillo- en verdad esto esta delicioso, ¿quién lo hizo?

Caranfin: jejeje, yo –dice algo sonrojado

Lita: pues déjame felicitarte, en verdad esto esta delicioso

Mina: si nuestra Lita dice que esta delicioso así debe ser, ya que Lita es una experta cocinera

Lita: no es para tanto Mina, ¿pero por que no lo juzgas ti mismo? –y le extiende su almuerzo que consistía en arroz estilo mandarín con verduras y salsa de soya, y el aludido lo prueba

Caranfin: mmm, esta bueno Lita, debes pasarme la receta –le dice sonriendo cosa que sonroja a la castaña

Luego todo pasa a ser platicas y risas, aun que los Kou no dejan de sentir cierto enojo al ver como ese hombre se desenvolvía tan bien con las chicas, mientras que no muy lejos de ahí, en la azotea, Varaug con su falsa forma mira la ciudad

Varaug: ya van 2 veces que esas odiosas Sailor y ese maldito dracnia interfieren con mis planes, debe haber algún modo de tenerlos fuera de mi vista, ¿pero como? –y se pone a meditar- creo que tengo una idea –en eso suena el timbre de inicio de clases- pero habrá que esperar un poco para ponerla en marcha –y regresa al aula

Durante el resto del día, las clases pasan normal, aun que para Caranfin, las clases de cierto modo le parecían maravillosas, ya que aun que es considerada una persona con una curiosidad casi insaciable, el aprender las cosas que, según el, rigen este mundo le asombran, conocía de matemáticas, pero las ecuaciones, aun que difíciles al principio, pronto las comprendió, lo mismo con materias como física e historia, en cuanto a las demás materias, ciertamente ciencias naturales, educación física, e incluso química, se le hacían demasiado fáciles, al grado de competir con Taiki y Amy, cuando llega la hora de salida, ve como las chicas y los chicos se dirigen a sus clubes extraescolares, cosa que le extraña un poco

Seiya: ¿qué pasa grandote? –dice en tono de burla- ¿acaso no sabes que es un club escolar?

Caranfin: la verdad no –comenta indiferente a las burlas del moreno- ya que, no soy de aquí

Lita: yo te explico –dice sonriente la castaña- un club escolar es donde un grupo de alumnos se reúnen para hacer cosas que les gustan, por ejemplo, yo estoy en el club de atletismo y de cocina, Mina esta en el de voleibol, Amy esta en el de computación y Serena en el de dibujo

Caranfin: interesante, ¿y ustedes chicos? –volteando a ver a los Kou

Yaten: yo no pertenezco a ninguno por que no hay ninguno que me agrade –dice sin importarle mucho

Taiki: yo estaba en el club de literatura, creo que me uniré a el de nuevo –dice con una sonrisa

Seiya: y yo estaba en el de fútbol americano, también pienso regresar –comenta con orgullo- ¿y tu para que eres bueno? –pregunta con una mirada picara- _"ja, con ese tamaño y esa musculatura debe ser difícil para el moverse con rapidez" _–piensa viendo la constitución física de Caranfin

Caranfin: mmm, bueno, me gustaría probar los clubes deportivos, tal ves haya alguno que sea interesante –dice ya que pudo leer los pensamientos de Seiya- _"te llevaras una sorpresa Kou"_ –y se ríe para sus adentros

Serena: muy bien, ¿qué les parece si por hoy le damos un tour a Horyu por los clubes para ver a cual entra? –dice emocionada

Mina: si, si, quiero ver al grandote en acción –y acto seguido se sujeta al fuerte brazo de Caranfin haciendo que este se ría por la actitud de la rubia clara, y haciendo que un peliplateado se enoje

Ahora, si Seiya creía que vería al falso castaño hacer el ridículo, que equivocado estaba, técnicamente, Horyu Kenshin deja impresionados a todos los capitanes de los clubes de la escuela, derroto a los practicantes de karate, boxeo, tae kwan do y otros deportes de contacto, en esgrima y kendo, solo uso 2 movimientos para arrebatar el arma de su oponente, en tenis, base ball, soft ball y deportes parecidos es dueño de unos grandes reflejos y golpeaba las pequeñas pelotas como si fueran objetos mas grandes, en natación, triatlón y deportes de resistencia física dejaba atrás a todos, y en voleibol, básquetbol y fútbol, tenia una excelente coordinación y precisión que hacía ver a los capitanes de dichos equipos como meros principiantes, y en gimnasia, era tan ágil como un gato, y se movía con tal gracia, que cautivaba a quienes lo vieran, las 4 chicas estaban emocionadas y los chicos asombrados, mientras que Seiya estaba que se lo comían los celos, al final, iba a probar el equipo de fútbol americano

Seiya: _"bien, es mejor de lo que creí, pero ahora esta en mi territorio, ya que solo el capitán es el único que ha podido detenerme"_ –piensa confiado el cantante mientras el capitán (que no recuerdo su nombre) mientras que el mismo se acerca a Seiya

Capitán: es un placer volver a tenerte Kou, realmente un jugador tan bueno como tu nos hacia falta en el equipo –le comenta mientras estrecha su mano

Seiya: el placer es mío, y espero que le agrade esta persona que viene conmigo –y señala a Caranfin

Por un momento el capitán contempla al castaño admirando que es casi tan enorme y musculoso como el

Capitán: bien venido al equipo, espero que te guste

Caranfin: gracias por la bienvenida, y si, espero que nos llevemos bien, pero dígame, ¿qué debo de hacer? –pregunta al ver el extraño equipo que usan (extraño para el) y el capitán le explica lo que tiene que hacer, y una ves uniformado- ¿entonces solo tengo que llevar este balón hasta el otro extremo de la cancha y evitar que me detengan?

Seiya: bien, ya comprendiste el juego –dice burlándose y poniéndose en posición –espero estés listo

Caranfin: oh, créeme que lo estoy y se pone en posición de un lado de la cancha y con varios jugadores frente a el, incluyendo a Seiya y el capitán

Entonces el entrenador da el silbatazo para que empiece, y todo pasa como de rayo

Caranfin corre con fuerza en línea recta, y cuando los demás jugadores tratan de detenerlo, simplemente no pueden, ya que cuando están cerca, Caranfin los hace a un lado usando solo sus hombros y quitándoselos de su camino como si fueran hojas al viento, cuando finalmente Seiya es quien esta al frente este solo dice

Seiya: no podrás pasa..... –no termina la frase, ya que Caranfin llego corriendo directamente a el y lo embistió como si fuera un rinoceronte y lo manda a volar

Caranfin: lo siento –dice mientras ahora se enfrenta al capitán, esto es un choque de gigantes, Caranfin se inclina hacia delante y el capitán se prepara para recibirlo, y entonces

¡BAM!

El impacto entre los dos fue tan fuerte, que hasta ambos salieron volando hacia atrás y sus cascos se desprenden, en eso se oye un grito

Serena: ¡Horyu! –grita preocupada sintiendo una extraña angustia en su pecho, y junto a Amy, Lita y Mina van hacia donde esta el grandote, pero cuando llegan, ven que este se levanta sonriendo- ¿estas bien? Pregunta mirándolo fijamente

Caranfin: jajajajaja, claro que estoy bien, eso fue divertido –luego ve que el capitán se acerca, y le extiende la mano al castaño

Capitán: espero que te unas a nuestro equipo

Caranfin: será un placer hacerlo –y toma su mano, mientras que el moreno observa todo aun adolorido por el golpe mientras sus hermanos se acercan

Taiki: ¿estás bien Seiya? –le pregunta ayudándolo a levantarse

Seiya: estaré mejor –dice enojado mientras mira como Serena y las chicas alaban a Caranfin y este solo se sonroja por los cumplidos

En cuanto con Varaug, bajo su forma de Eisuke deambula por la ciudad, cuando de repente se detiene y se le ocurre una idea

Varaug: ya se que hacer, y que mejor forma de obtener energía, aun que no sea negativa, de un lugar sagrado –comenta al pie de una escalera en donde en la cima hay un marco y una inscripción que dice templo Hikawa

De vuelta en la escuela, finalmente los chicos se retiran, cuando de repente

Rei: hola chicos –dice apareciendo la morena- valla, parece que es cierto el rumor de que los chicos volvieron

Serena: Rei, ¿cómo te enteraste de eso?

Rei: sencillo Serena, ese rumor esta que vuela por toda la ciudad, así que aparte de venir a verlas, también vine a cerciorarme, y por lo que veo –mira a Caranfin- hay mas sorpresas por este día

Mina: ni que lo digas Rei, tan solo déjanos contarte que fue lo que paso –dice emocionada

Rei: ¿por qué no mejor vamos al templo y ahí me lo explican todo?

Amy: me gustaría ir Rei, pero tengo que ir a un seminario el día de hoy –dice disculpándose la peliazul

Lita: y yo debo ir a un curso de cocina, lo siento en verdad –aun que ella no nota el gesto de decepción en el rostro de Caranfin

Taiki: yo también debo disculparme, ya que también debo ir a un seminario

Seiya: entonces solo seremos nosotros 5

Caranfin: 6, ¿o acaso me estas excluyendo Kou? –dice con un semblante serio e intimidante que hace sudar al pelinegro

Seiya: no para nada –dice con la gota gorda en la nuca

Luego de esto, los chicos se dirigen al templo, en el camino, Mina le comenta lo que paso en los clubes a los que fueron, y Rei se queda sorprendida

Rei: ¿en verdad hiciste todo eso tu solo? –pregunta a Caranfin

Caranfin: fueron divertidos esos clubes, aun que no me llamaron mucho la atención, tan solo el de fútbol americano fue el único que capto mi atención, ¿verdad que seremos buenos compañeros Kou? –mientras se apoya en el moreno y le sonríe siniestramente

Seiya: eh, si claro –sudando mas, cuando finalmente llegan al templo, Rei se queda quieta, y segundos después, también Caranfin- ¿qué sucede? –pregunta el cantante

Rei: siento una presencia maligna –y sale corriendo subiendo las escaleras seguida de los demás, y cuando llegan- ¡ABUELITO!

En ese instante, 5 bestias atacan el templo, 2 de ellas que tienen alas de cuervo, cabeza de chacal, patas de oso y cuerpo de escorpión están absorbiendo las energías de Nicholas y el abuelo de Rei a través de los aguijones de sus colas, mientras que uno que parecía un enorme lagarto acorazado con su enorme boca parecía estar absorbiendo las energías que rodeaban el templo, y 2 mas con apariencia de salamandras gigantes pero de patas alargadas vigilaban, mientras en el cielo, Varaug supervisaba su plan, en cuanto ve a la morena, sonríe con maldad

Varaug: pero miren nada mas, una linda chica ha venido a ayudar –e inmediatamente en su mano forma una esfera de energía negra la cual lanza a Rei

Caranfin: ¡cuidado! –dice cuando le da alcance a la morena e inmediatamente salta hacia haciendo que ambos caigan en los arbustos, mientras que los demás

Seiya: ¿qué rayos son esas cosas? –dice al ver a los monstruos y manteniéndose oculto

Serena: no hay tiempo de explicar, es hora de transformarse –dice viendo a las chicas y sacando su broche, a lo cual ambas asienten- ¡por el poder del dragón plateado de la luna, acción!

Mina: ¡por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus!

Y se transforman, ahora va siendo el turno de Seiya y Yaten

Seiya: ¡poder de lucha estelar!

Yaten: ¡poder de curación estelar!

Y ambos se transforman en Sailor Star Fighter y Sailor Star Healer

Mientras las criaturas siguen absorbiendo la energía espiritual del templo, pero entonces, una cadena de luz con eslabones en forma de corazón golpea al que parece lagarto acorazado haciendo que cierre su boca y deje de absorber, Varaug voltea molesto a sabiendas de quien se trata

Moon: ¿cómo te atreves a perturbar de un lugar donde la gente trae esperanzas de un gran amor y un futuro mejor? –dice la Sailor plateada

Venus: es imperdonable que causes estragos en este lugar, yo Sailor Venus te castigare

Moon: y yo Sailor Moon y te castigaremos, en el nombre de la luna

Varaug: por fin –y sus ojos miran con deseo a Sailor Moon- ataquen mis criaturas –entonces las criaturas aladas chillan horriblemente y se disponen a atacar, pero entonces una luz interrumpe en medio de su camino- ¿quién se atreve? –dice enojado, cuando escucha unos chasquidos

Fighter: somos unas estrellas fugases que viajan en la inmensidad del universo

Healer: somos las Sailor Star Lights

Ambas: y hemos venido a ayudar

Cuando Varaug las ve, no puede evitar preguntar

Varaug: ¿siempre luchan con tan poca ropa? –cosa que molesta a ambas Star

Healer: ¡eso a ti no te incumbe!

Varaug: muy cierto, bueno, a lo que estábamos –entonces las criaturas vuelven al ataque

Moon: yo me encargo –saca su nuevo báculo y exclama- ¡fuerza dragón lunar, acción! –entonces la figura de dragón en el báculo brilla y toma forma el cual ataca a las criaturas aladas, una logra esquivarla, pero la otra no y desaparece en un haz de luz

Varaug: con que un nuevo truco, ¿no? –saca una espada de un humo negro- cada ves que te veo, te deseo mas y mas –y arremete contra Sailor Moon

Fighter: Sailor Moon –y se dispone a ayudarla, pero entonces una de las salamandras lo ataca, lo mismo pasa con Venus mientras que Healer es atacada por la otra criatura alada, mientras que el lagarto vuelve a absorber la energía, ahora con Caranfin y Rei

Caranfin: ¿estas bien? –dice levantándose y ayudándola

Rei: no, debo salvar a mi abuelito –y se dispone a transformarse sacando su pluma de transformación, cuando Caranfin la toma de la mano, ella lo mira sin entender

Caranfin: y lo harás, pero antes, debo darte un nuevo poder –luego cierra los ojos, y se concentra, un aura roja empieza a emanar del castaño y empieza a rodear la pluma de Rei, entonces, esta se convierte en fuego puro, cuando se despeja, se puede ver que la pluma ahora es mas roja, casi carmesí, con alas de dragón, y el cristal tiene dentro de si la imagen de un dragón oriental hecho de fuego que rodea al símbolo de Marte, entonces Caranfin abre los ojos- listo, Sailor Mars

La morena le sonríe y asiente mientras toma su nueva pluma

Rei: ¡por el poder del dragón de fuego de Marte! –del cristal de Rei emerge un dragón de fuego que empieza a rodear a la chica, cuando este desaparece, el nuevo traje de la morena es idéntico al de Sailor Moon y Sailor Venus, pero en tonalidades rojas, y en su cabello aparece un adorno de cabello estilo oriental con la cabeza de un dragón japonés color dorado con ojos de rubí- increíble, puedo sentir como un nuevo poder surge de mi interior –menciona asombrada

Caranfin: y es por que eso es lo que ha pasado, ahora es mi turno –eleva su puño al cielo- _"Skulblakairi tel"_ –e inmediatamente se transforma –vamos a ayudarlos -e inmediatamente salen a ayudar

Mientras, Sailor Moon mantiene a duras penas el combate con Varaug, quien resulto ser mas fuerte de lo que esperaba, y a duras penas puede esquivar las estocadas, y frenar con su báculo los ataques de su espada

Varaug: vamos princesa de la luna llena, ahórrate este esfuerzo inútil, y conviértete en mi mujer –dice con una mirada lasciva

Moon: ni loca –sintiéndose un tanto asqueada por la manera en que la mira

Varaug: bueno, si no es por las buenas, será por las malas –y de su mano derecha empieza a formarse una esfera de energía negra- esto no te dolerá........ mucho –sonríe malignamente, y cuando esta dispuesto a golpearla, siente como alguien sujeta su brazo- ¿qué rayos?

Caranfin: ¿acaso no sabes que no es de caballeros atacar a una dama? –mientras que con su mano derecha aprieta con fuerza la mano del sombra

Varaug: ¿Cómo te atreves? –en eso llama a sus salamandras- acaben con esta basura –les dice, y ambas dejan de luchar con Fighter y Venus y se arrojan contra Caranfin embistiéndolo y comenzando a girar hasta que los 3 terminan cayendo por las escaleras del templo- bien, nos deshicimos de esa molestia, ahora, ¿en que estábamos? –volteando a ver a Sailor Moon

Moon: ni creas que me vencerás –dice decidida

Varaug: no solo lo creo linda, lo se –y se acerca, hasta que de pronto

Voz: ¡fuego de Marte, enciéndete! –y una ráfaga de fuego se interpone entre Sailor Moon y su atacante

Varaug: ¿Quién hizo eso? –y voltea en dirección de donde vino ese ataque y ve a la Sailor del fuego

Mars: no permitiré que perturbes la paz de este templo con tus fuerzas malignas, soy la Sailor del fuego y la pasión, soy Sailor Mars, y te castigare en el nombre de Marte

Varaug: genial, mas estorbos –comenta viéndola con ira- Bullet, elimínala –le dice al lagarto gigante que deja de absorber la energía del templo y contempla a su oponente

El lagarto rasca la tierra con una pata y luego da un profundo bufido (ya que no ruge) y arremete contra Rei, esta salta a un lado evitando por centímetros el golpe con la dura cabeza del animal, pero este sigue de frente y termina estrellándose contra el puesto de amuletos derribándola como si fuera de papel

Mars: no, los amuletos –comenta impactada- ¿Cómo te atreves a aplastar nuestros valiosos amuletos? –sin darse cuenta un aura roja la empieza a rodear- nunca te lo perdonare –el aura roja empieza a concentrarse alrededor de sus manos- ¡FUEGO LEGENDARIO DEL DRAGÓN DE MARTE! –y al juntar sus manos, el aura roja empieza a tomar la forma de la cabeza de un dragón chino el cual escupe una inmensa flama de color escarlata directamente hacia el Bullet, el monstruoso lagarto recibe de frente la flama, y por un momento parece que este resiste el ataque, pero inmediatamente empieza a bufar de dolor, y segundos después, la enorme criatura se convierte en carbón y desaparece convirtiéndose en cenizas que se deshacen con el fino viento

Varaug: ¡imposible! –exclama sorprendido- ¡Bullet es una de las criaturas mas poderosas que tengo, es imposible que una insignificante humana lo haya derrotado!

Moon: ese es un error que te costara caro Varaug –dice desafiante la rubia- nosotros no somos humanos cualquiera, y si te vencimos, es por que nosotros luchamos por proteger a nuestros seres queridos y lo que nos importa

Varaug: grrr, bestia alada, ataca –le dice a su otra criatura, esta ignora a Healer y se dirige hacia Mars y Moon

Healer: no deberías darme la espalda –y saca su estrella- ¡infierno estelar de Healer! –y lanza su ataque que le da de lleno a la criatura haciendo que esta caiga al suelo

Venus: yo te ayudare –y eleva su mano derecha al cielo- ¡rayo creciente de Venus! –y con este ataque fulmina a la bestia alada

Varaug: miserables –da un paso atrás- pero aun me quedan 2 aliados, vengan a mi salamandras –pero no pasa nada- dije, ¡VENGAN A MI SALAMANDRAS! –de nuevo nada- ¿EN DONDE RAYOS ESTAN MIS SALAMANDRAS? –grita enfadado, cuando de repente, desde las escaleras saltan 2 figuras- al fin –pero en cuanto ambas caen, revelando que son las salamandras, una de ellas tenia la espada de Caranfin atravesándole el pecho, y la otra estaba severamente golpeada- ¿pero que les paso?

Mas no tiene tiempo de recibir respuesta, ya que Caranfin aparece cayéndole encima a la otra salamandra y sujetándola del cuello, se lo rompe con una facilidad que incluso perturba un poco a las chicas, luego voltea a ver a el Sombra

Caranfin: parece ser que te has quedado sin criaturas Varaug –toma su espada y la saca del cuerpo de la salamandra- ríndete

Varaug: ni crean que me han vencido, solo han ganado una serie de batallas, pero yo seré quien gane la guerra –y desaparece entre las sombras

En ese momento empieza a atardecer, todos han vuelto a la normalidad y atienden a Nicholas y el abuelo de Rei, pero esta solo mira con tristeza el puesto de amuletos, Serena se acerca a ella y posa su mano con delicadeza en el hombro de la morena

Serena: ¿estas bien Rei?

Rei: Serena, ¿Cómo puedo recuperar el puesto? –dice con voz afligida, pero en eso Caranfin se acerca y le dice con voz un poco sebera

Caranfin: poniéndote así no recuperaras nada –por un instante Rei le iba a replicar cuando ve como el falso castaño se acerca a los escombros del puesto, y empieza a remover los restos del puesto

Serena: ¿Qué haces? –pregunta curiosa

Caranfin: salvar lo que se pueda, y mañana vendré a ayudar a reconstruir –dice mientras quita una enorme biga de madera como si nada- además –se agacha al parecer a recoger algo- no todo esta tan perdido –y saca unos amuletos que están intactos mientras sonríe

Serena: tienes razón, no todo esta tan perdido –pero en ese instante, una onda de imágenes llegan a su mente

"_**hermana"**__ –ve a un chico de cabellos platinados y ojos azules que al parecer habla con alguien en el palacio lunar- "__**Uranus me enseño un nuevo movimiento con la espada, ¿crees que pueda utilizarlo mientras entreno?" **__–la imagen cambia, ahora son los jardines- __**"tuve una discusión fuerte con madre hermana, ¿crees que este molesta?"**__ –la imagen vuelve a cambiar, ahora es el mar de la serenidad de la luna- __**"siempre estaré contigo hermana, y mas aun cuando me necesites, te lo prometo"**__ –luego abraza a una figura cubierta en sombras, pero que se le hace familiar_

Serena: "¿Qué fueron esas visiones?" -dice confundida por lo que acaba de ver- "¿Quién era ese joven y con quien estaba hablando?" –pero es sacada bruscamente de sus ensoñaciones por Mina

Mina: Serena, ¡Serena!, ¿estas bien? –pregunta al verla con el pensamiento perdido

Serena: ¿eh? Ah, si, estoy bien Mina, no te preocupes -y ríe un poco nerviosa, pero aun preguntándose que era lo que había pasado

Continuara….

Y bueno, ¿que les pareció?, espero les haya gustado, y como siempre, espero sus comentarios, si es que me los dan, si no, agradezco a aquellos que se toman la molestia de leer el fic, gracias bueno, nos vemos


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta saga, gracias por los review que me dejaron, y gracias aun mas a los que leyeron este fic, en este capitulo no va haber tanta acción ya que quería escribir algo un tanto mas emocional, así que sin mas ni mas, el capitulo 5 de esta historia

_**Capitulo 5: tormenta de amor**_

Han pasado 2 semanas desde el último ataque de Varaug, ahora las cosas parecen ir un poco mas tranquilas, sin embargo, las cosas entre nuestros protagonistas andan un poco… peculiares

Por una parte, Caranfin se adapta sorprendentemente a la vida en la tierra, aun que claro, algunas cosas se le complican, como por ejemplo el helado, al principio creyó que el helado de chocolate era lodo, pero al probarlo, no solo le gusto, si no que técnicamente probo todos los sabores de helado de la nevería, dejando impresionados a todos, incluso a Serena

En cuanto a ella, no se explicaba que eran esas imágenes que en ocasiones llegaban a su mente, obviamente era un asunto del pasado en el milenio de plata, ya que reconocía al palacio, los jardines, incluso la pista de hielo donde solía patinar cuando era Serenity, pero siempre veía a ese muchacho de cabellos platinados, las primeras veces que lo vio, era un niño adorable, y también pudo ver como este crecía, y contemplaba que se volvería un muchacho apuesto cuando fuese adulto, pero por alguna razón que ni ella misma se explica, ese chico le causaba cierta nostalgia y un poco de tristeza que no podía comprender, una sensación que últimamente parecía olvidar estando junto a su nuevo amigo; en cierta ocasión, le pregunto a Luna acerca de quien era ese chico, pero la gata, con una tierna sonrisa solo l responde

Luna: pronto sabrás quien era esa persona Serena –y así daba por terminado el asunto

En cuanto a Darien, cuando se entero que los Three Lights volvieron, debe admitir que se sorprendió muchísimo, pero lo que nadie noto, fue su incomodidad al saber que "ese" había regresado, y ciertamente, tenia un mal sabor de boca al saber que estaría junto a SU Serena, pero para alivio (quizás) del moreno, Caranfin le aseguro que el amor que tiene Serena hacia el es mas puro que agua de manantial, y que solo veía al cantante como un amigo, aun así, no se fiaba de Seiya, por lo que le hizo prometer (y casi a la fuerza) al pelirrojo que vigilara al cantante

En cuanto a las demás Sailor, Amy seguía con sus estudios, compitiendo abiertamente con Taiki, y siguiéndoles los talones muy de cerca, Caranfin y Eisuke, con Rei, tubo que dejar por unos días su escuela por cuidar de Nicholas y su abuelo y supervisar la reconstrucción del puesto de amuletos, pero estaba agradecida que la mayoría de los amuletos no habían sido destruidos en el ataque, y mas aun que Caranfin le ayudo a recuperarlos, Lita por su parte, se veía mas animada que nunca, la razón, al parecer la relación de Andrew y Leika había terminado por muchas complicaciones, por lo que decidieron quedar solo como amigos, así que la chica empezó a albergar algo de esperanza de obtener el corazón del rubio, por su parte Mina se volvió de nuevo una acosadora del grupo Three Lights, cosa que Seiya aprovechaba para sacarle información acerca de la relación de Serena y Darien, mientras que Taiki solo veía con pena (y casi lastima) los intentos del moreno por conseguir el corazón de la princesa de la Luna, y hablando de Yaten, pues un bloque de hielo seria mas cálido que el, ya que siempre anda con sus comentarios sarcásticos e hirientes hacia la hiperactiva rubia, cosa que era mal visto por el dracnia, a lo que siempre contraatacaba con comentarios que dejaban callado al peliblanco

Ahora bien, hablando de las Outhers, Haruka estuvo apunto de cometer un homicidio en cuanto supo que esos 3 habían vuelto, pero gracias a la paciencia y las palabras de Michiru pudo controlarse, en cuanto a la pequeña Hotaru, ella parecía ser la única que no se preocupaba realmente por la situación con los Kou, ya que confiaba plenamente en su princesa y las decisiones que ella tome, pero hablando de Setsuna, ella tubo una reunión a solas con Caranfin

Es media noche en el parque de Tokio, y una hermosa mujer de tez morena ojos rojizos y cabellos verdes elegantemente vestida espera en una de las bancas del parque alumbrada únicamente por un poste de luz

Voz: siempre has tenido un aura de misterio Plut, pero esta escena realmente se ajusta a tu personalidad

Setsuna se levanta al oír esa voz y mira en dirección de donde vino la voz, cuando ve, parece Caranfin, solo que esta vez no lleva su disfraz de chico castaño, ahora va naturalmente pelirrojo con sus ojos ámbar, aun que vistiendo como una persona normal

Setsuna: y tu siempre viendo las características de las personas –comenta con una sonrisa, y casi de inmediato, abraza al joven- ha pasado tanto tiempo, mírate, estas enorme –le dice al notar que el chico es mas alto incluso que Darien y ni que decir de su cuerpo- realmente ese entrenamiento dio sus resultados –pero nota que la cara del chico se entristece un poco- ¿pasa algo? –pregunta con una ligera preocupación

Caranfin: no es nada, es solo… bueno, si hubiera podido estar presente ese día, quizás el milenio de plata o tan siquiera la reina Serenity, la princesa, Endimión y las demás hubieran seguido con vida

Setsuna: lo que haya pasado esa vez no fue tu culpa, ya estaba previsto que la destrucción del milenio de plata ocurriera, por mucho que me duela decir algo como esto, pero no te culpes mas, eso no te hace bien

Caranfin: lo se, pero es algo difícil dejar esa sensación –suspira, para luego esbozar una mas amplia sonrisa- y dime, ¿Qué ha habido de nuevo en la vida de todas desde que reencarnaron?

Setsuna: no te puedo decir mucho por que hasta hace algunos años pude dejar de ser la guardiana del tiempo –el pelirrojo la mira sorprendido- ¿no te lo dije?, al parecer, de algún modo fui liberada de la responsabilidad de cuidar la puerta del tiempo, ahora hay un nuevo guardián, por lo que puedo vivir mi vida plenamente y cuidar de la princesa

Caranfin: debes ser feliz –le sonríe- pero cuéntame, ¿Cómo es la vida de todas?

Y pasan un largo rato conversando, de cómo las Sailor pese a que contantemente se veían inmiscuidas en una serie de luchas contra una gran diversidad de enemigos, de cómo han sido sus vidas y sus experiencias, e incluso, hablaron del futuro Tokio de cristal

Caranfin: increíble, cielos, sabia que el amor de los príncipes era grande, pero no pensé que tan duradero, y hasta rindió frutos –en eso una sonrisa amarga se postra en su rostro

Setsuna: ¿estas bien? –pregunta al ver el semblante del pelirrojo

Caranfin: un poco, ¿Cuántas veces tuve la oportunidad de protegerla, y yo ni enterado de que estaba en peligro?, me siento culpable y un tanto fracasado –y da un profundo suspiro

Setsuna: no fue tu culpa pri – el aludido la mira con cara de advertencia- Caranfin, no sabias cuando y como había reencarnado, y mucho menos si su vida sería normal o no, pero ahora estas aquí, y eso es lo que importa –el pelirrojo solo la mira agradecido- por cierto –la cara de la morena se pone un tanto seria- ¿Cuándo piensas decirle la verdad?

Caranfin: a su tiempo, pero creo que será pronto

Setsuna: debe ser una tortura para ti mantenerte callado

Caranfin: te mentiría si te dijera que no, la extraño Setsuna, extraño los momentos que pasábamos juntos, como nos divertíamos cuando éramos niños, pero sobre todo, extraño su mirada, la manera como me veía, ahora, soy solo su amigo, y me ve con cariño, pero realmente extraño la forma en que me miraba

Setsuna: estoy segura que cuando se entere te volverá a mirar como antes –posa una mano en su hombro en su hombro en señal de apoyo- luego su mirada y sonrisa toman cierto aire pícaro- ¿y que hay de ella? –inmediatamente el pelirrojo se sonroja- ¿piensas recuperarla?

Caranfin: si tengo una oportunidad, claro que lo hare, pero si ella se enamora de otro y es feliz, yo lo también

Luego continúan platicando hasta entrada la noche, después, como todo caballero Caranfin fue a dejar a Setsuna en su mansión, aun que cuando Haruka vio esto, inmediatamente llena con preguntas de por que tan tarde y por que estaba con ese sujeto a la peliverde, la cual solo le dice que la verdad llegara a su tiempo

Por su parte Caranfin regresa al departamento de Darien, sorprendiéndose de que el siga despierto a altas horas de la noche

Darien: buenas noches Caranfin, ¿disfrutando de la velada? –dice mientras hace un trabajo en la computadora

Caranfin: puedes decirlo así, y tu, por lo que veo esmerándote en tus labores

Darien: lo que pasa es que quiero terminar esto pronto e invitar a salir a Serena –dice con una sonrisa algo tonta al pensar en su hermosa princesa

Caranfin: es eso, ¿o te sientes amenazado por ese cantante? –pregunta burlándose un poco

Darien: si te soy honesto Caranfin –dice quitándose los lentes- confió plenamente en Serena, la amo mas que a nada en el mundo, y es cierto que a veces no soy muy expresivo con ella en publico, pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que lucharía por ella hasta el final, ella vale eso y mas

Caranfin: si, estoy seguro de eso –da un suspiro- Darien –el aludido lo mira- si tu estas enamorado de alguien, pero esta persona no te conoce lo suficiente y le gusta otra persona, ¿lucharías por tener su amor?

Darien: bueno, lo haría si la persona a la que te refieres no es correspondida, pero si lo es, lo mejor es ver su felicidad aun que no sea a tu lado, ¿acaso hay alguien que te guste?

Caranfin: quizás –sonríe- pero no me recuerda, aun así, gracias por el consejo Darien –y se marcha dejando al pelinegro con su trabajo

Un nuevo día llega a Tokio, aun que claramente hay indicios de que puede llover, y una animada Lita sale de su casa con una radiante sonrisa

Lita: hoy es el gran día, hoy le declarare mis sentimientos a Andrew –y emocionada va a la escuela

Durante las primeras horas, la castaña anda perdida en sus ensoñaciones, pero a la hora del almuerzo

Serena: oye Lita, ¿Por qué estas tan animada?

Lita: la verdad Serena, es que hoy por fin me le declarare a Andrew –ese comentario emociona a todas, los Kou solo la oyen sin darle mucha importancia al asunto, y Caranfin, el solo aprieta sus palillos

Mina: pues te deseo mucha suerte Lita, ve por el tigresa

Amy: sabes que tienes nuestro apoyo Lita, ojala se cumplan tus deseos

Seiya: no se quien sea ese tal Andrew, pero te deseo suerte

Taiki: lo mismo digo –Yaten solo se queda callado

Caranfin: si… suerte –comenta sin ganas, cosa que no pasa desapercibido por Serena

Pero en cuanto a Eisuke

Eisuke: ya van 4 intentos fallidos, y todo por culpa de esas Sailor Scouts y ese maldito dracnia y su dragón –desenvuelve un emparedado- debo buscar una solución al problema, pero cual –da un mordisco a su almuerzo- esto no sabe tan mal –y se pierde en sus cavilaciones

A la hora de la salida, las chicas se despiden, claro, echándole porras a Lita, los últimos en irse son Caranfin, Serena, y Seiya, este ultimo intentando vanamente sacarle una cita a la rubia alegando cosas como que Darien estaría muy ocupado o que no se molestaría, pero la rubia apenas si le presta atención, solo se dedica a ver al castaño falso que mira en dirección de a donde se fue Lita, luego lo toma de la mano y lo lleva aun lugar un poco apartado

Serena: te gusta Lita, ¿verdad? –va directo al grano

Caranfin: ¿Cómo dices? –se sonroja a mas no poder

Serena: vamos, conozco esa mirada, es la misma que tiene Darien cuando estamos los 2 juntos, si te gusta, ¿Por qué no se lo dices?

Caranfin: por que a ella le gusta otra persona –inconscientemente aprieta los puños

Serena: eso es cierto, pero no guardes este dolor, que se que te come el alma por dentro, aun que ella no te corresponda, puedes estar con ella cuando te necesite, Caranfin, hay muchas maneras de expresar amor, y si no puedes decírselo abiertamente, al menos esta presente para cuando ella necesite alguien que la consuele

Caranfin la mira unos segundos, luego la abraza de una forma fraternal (cosa que Seiya ve y se lo comen los celos), en eso, se oye la bocina de un auto y ven a Darien, Seiya sonríe de forma maliciosa

Serena: ya llegaron por mi, te veré mañana Caranfin, suerte –y se despide, pasa de largo a Kou y entra en el auto besando muy apasionada a su novio, luego ambos se van

Caranfin: es verdad, si ella me necesita, estaré ahí para ella –y se marcha en dirección al Crow, dejando a un Seiya técnicamente petrificado en el lugar

Seiya: muy bien, ¿Qué me perdí?

En el auto de Darien

Darien:¿y ese abrazo con Caranfin? –dice simplemente

Serena: ¿acaso esta celoso el señor Chiba? –riendo un poquito

Darien: por sorprendente que te parezca Serena, no lo estoy, no se, hay algo en Caranfin que me hace sentir una sensación de nostalgia, como si lo conociera de hace tiempo

Serena: bueno, seguramente lo conocimos en el milenio de plata

Darien: si, seguramente, pero cuando estoy con el, siento que estoy con un viejo y querido amigo

Serena: yo siento algo igual, pero no se, como un sentimiento mas profundo, como si el fuese alguien muy importante en mi vida, claro, tu eres el amor de mi vida, pero siento que Caranfin ocupa un lugar igual de especial en mi corazón, pero a la ves diferente, pero bueno, al parecer nuestro amigo, esta enamorado de Lita –y le comenta la situación

Darien: entiendo, si te soy sincero Serena, me gustaría que Andrew y Lita estuvieran juntos, pero si mi amigo es tan cabeza dura como para rechazar a alguien como Lita, creo que Caranfin sería la mejor opción

Serena: tengo una idea, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver que pasa?

Darien: ¿estas segura de eso?

Serena: claro, además, siento que en esta situación alguien saldrá lastimado, y debemos estar ahí aun que solo sea para consolarlo

Darien: bien princesa, si esas son sus ordenes –y conduce en dirección al Crow

De nuevo con Eisuke, este esta en el centro de video juegos al que antes las chicas iban, y precisamente esta jugando Sailor V

Eisuke: interesante maquina, e interesantes criaturas, creo que las usare un rato -cuando el juego acaba, posa su mano en la pantalla de la maquina, y una luz negra sale de esta por unos segundos, luego se marcha

En cuanto a Lita, ella esta en la cafetería de Andrew, estaba nerviosa, en su regazo había una bolsa de papel la cual apretaba inconscientemente a cada rato, justo en ese momento, llega Andrew, aun que no notan que Caranfin esta casi al otro extremo de ellos

Andrew: perdona la tardanza Lita, ahora si estoy libre, ¿Qué es lo que querías decirme?

Lita: bueno, Andrew…. Lo que pasa es que….. –la pobre chica esta que se muere del nerviosismo

Andrew: vamos, sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo, soy tu amigo –y le sonríe tiernamente, mientras Caranfin ve la escena y casi quiere saltar de donde esta y llevarse a Lita

Lita: ¡te quiero! –dice de golpe la ojiverde- te quiero Andrew, desde hace tiempo que tengo este sentimiento por ti, pero hasta ahora es que me he animado a decírtelo –dice con el corazón latiéndole cada ves mas rápido

Andrew la mira en shock, nunca se espero que ella le dijera algo como eso, mas sin embargo, este trata de sonreír, aun que no lo consigue del todo

Andrew: Lita, me hace feliz escuchar esas palabras, pero me temo, que no puedo corresponderte –esto le cae como balde de agua helada en el polo norte a la chica- eres una chica linda, que muchos hombres quisieran tener, pero lamentablemente, yo no puedo verte de esa forma, si no, como una hermana menor –los ojos de Lita empiezan a cristalizarse- oh Lita, por favor, no llores, no por mi, créeme que si pudiera evitarte esta pena lo haría, pero seria mezquino y cruel con alguien como tu, por favor, perdóname, y por favor, sigue siendo mi amiga –luego se levanta y le seca las lagrimas para luego retirarse

Lita pasa un largo rato en silencio, afuera de la cafetería se escuchan los primeros truenos, indicio de que va a llover, es entonces que ella reacciona

Lita: ja, soy una tonta –se levanta y se marcha, no nota que Caranfin la ve y empieza a seguirla

Ella va tan ensimismada, que no nota que empieza a llover con fuerza, no nota como la gente se le queda viendo, con un aspecto un poco menos que lamentable, cuando llega a un cruce, ella espera a que este el verde para avanzar, pero lo hace a un ritmo lento, esta tan perdida en sus pensamientos, que no se da cuenta que un conductor descuidado va directo hacia ella, le toca la bocina, esta se vuelve para verlo pero no reacciona, sus pies no obedecen, y cierra los ojos esperando el golpe, pero lo que siente es como un cuerpo la sujeta y la saca del peligro, casi al mismo tiempo que ese mismo cuerpo se interpone entre la acera y la chica

Conductor: oye estúpida, ¿acaso estas loca? –le grita desde el auto, Lita solo reacciona y ve al sujeto que la salvo acercarse al auto, y golpear el cofre haciéndole una hendidura bastante considerable, y oye una voz que irradia miedo del solo oírla en ese tono

Voz: el estúpido serás tu, ¿acaso no viste que la luz estaba en verde para peatones? –esta ves golpea el parabrisas y lo rompe- ahora lárgate o golpeare tu cabeza –el conductor aterrado asiente y sale a toda velocidad de ahí. Luego el sujeto se da media vuelta y le ofrece una mano a la castaña- ¿estas bien Lita?

La castaña eleva el rostro y ve que es Caranfin, el cual la mira con mucha (quizás demasiada) preocupación, esta solo empieza a llorar e inconscientemente se arroja a los brazos de Caranfin, este solo la abraza tiernamente mientras le acaricia con suavidad la cabeza

Caranfin: ya, tranquila, ya paso –luego, ve que están cerca del parque y la lleva a refugiarse debajo de un kiosco, el pelirrojo se quita la chaqueta de la escuela y se la pone encima a Lita- para que no pases frío

Pasan unos minutos, hasta que Lita rompe el hielo

Lita: soy una tonta –el dracnia la voltea a ver sin comprender- solo me enamoro de chicos que me rompen el corazón, tal parece que no hay nadie para mi –empieza a llorar- todos….. me abandonan…. –se abraza a si misma- mis padres… los chicos que me gustan, al final me quedare sola –y termina llorando abiertamente, pero entonces, siente una mano cálida limpiar sus lagrimas, cuando abre los ojos, ve que Caranfin la ve con infinita ternura, y algo que no ha visto antes, un extraño sentimiento que se reflejan en esos ojos, una sensación extraña invade a Lita, y un sentimiento de nostalgia invade su corazón

Caranfin: eso no es verdad Lita, tu no estas sola –deja de acariciar su rostro y toma sus manos- tienes a mucha gente que te quiere, están Serena, Darien, Amy, Rei, Mina, en fin, todas las chicas, también los Kou te aprecian, pero sobre todo, estoy yo –y le besa las manos, Lita siente que ese beso le quema, pero le gusta esa sensación y se sonroja- Lita, siempre estaré aquí para ti, nunca te dejare sola, incluso si mi cuerpo desapareciera, mi espíritu y mi corazón, siempre estará contigo

Lita lo mira con la respiración agitada, no entiende que pasa, no entiende por que esas palabras la emocionan de sobre manera, ni si quiera con el superior que le rompió el corazón, los cientos de chicos que se le parecían o el propio Andrew la hacían sentirse así, entonces, un recuerdo le llega a su mente

_**En el palacio del milenio de plata, 2 figuras pasean por los jardines de campanillas lunares, en eso, una se detiene, Lita reconoce que es su yo pasado**_

_Jupiter: entonces, ¿pronto te iras? –le pregunta a un chico de cabellos que se parecen a los de la reina Serenity, lo mira con tristeza_

_Chico: no quisiera irme, pero lo hago por el bien de la luna, por el de la reina, la princesa…. Y por ti_

_La Sailor del trueno lo mira enternecida ante sus palabras, y lo toma de las manos_

_Jupiter: prométeme que volverás –le dice suplicante_

_Chico: tontita, claro que volveré, hay 3 motivos extremadamente importantes para que lo haga –le besa las manos y le dice- siempre estaré aquí para ti, nunca te dejare sola, incluso si mi cuerpo desapareciera, mi espíritu y mi corazón, siempre estará contigo, por que te amo, mi princesa del rayo, y siempre te amare, hasta el fin de los tiempos -luego la besa tiernamente en los labios_

En ese instante el recuerdo termina, luego Lita ve a Caranfin y sus lagrimas no se hacen esperar, pero esta ves no son de tristeza, si no de completa dicha

Lita: has vuelto –Caranfin la mira sin comprender- has vuelto, cumpliste tu promesa, ¡has vuelto! –y se arroja a sus brazos derribándolo un poco

Caranfin: Lita… ¿acaso tu… me has recordado? -pregunta emocionado

Lita: claro que te recuerdo, recuerdo que me juraste amor eterno en los jardines, recuerdo nuestra infancia en la luna, recuerdo todo lo que vivimos, recuerdo que tu eras –pero el pone un dedo n sus labios

Caranfin: me alegra que me recuerdes Lita –una lagrima de dicha sale de sus ojos- pero por ahora, te pido que guardes el secreto –la castaña lo mira confusa- aun no es hora de que las demás sepan la verdad, solo Luna, Artemis y Setsuna lo saben, por favor amor, guarda el secreto –ella asiente, en eso, deja de llover, y la luz del sol ilumina con mucha claridad. Lita se levanta de donde esta y aspira el aire

Lita: se ha puesto hermoso el día, oye Caranfin dome que es lo que –no termina su frase, ya que el grandote besa con suma delicadeza los labios de ella, esta se sorprende, pero no se opone, y rodea el cuello de el, cuando se separan- ¿y eso por que fue?

Caranfin: espere mucho tiempo para volver a besarte, el no tenerte a ti y a ella a mi lado, me provocaban la agonía mas grande que te puedas imaginar –Lita sonríe, pero luego pregunta

Lita: me siento celosa, ¿a quien quieres mas, a ella o a mi? –el solo ríe un poco

Caranfin: no hay punto de comparación, a las dos las quiero igual pero de diferente manera, tu eres el aire que necesito para vivir, y ella es la luz que ilumina mi sendero, mas aun cuando me siento perdido

Lita: si, conozco la sensación –y lo vuelve a besar poniéndose de puntitas ya que el chico es media cabeza mas alta que ella

Ambos ignoran que otra pareja los ve a lo lejos

Serena: hacen una bonita pareja –dice suspirando de alegría

Darien: no te lo niego, Andrew dejo ir a una gran chica, pero ella encontró a alguien mejor que le corresponde –luego abraza a su princesa y la pega mas a el- como yo te encontré a ti –y la besa dulcemente

Serena: Darien –dice sorprendida- ¿a que se debe?

Darien: ¿necesito una excusa para besar a mi novia? –dice coqueto

Serena: no, pero es raro que te muestres así conmigo en publico

Darien: Serena, me he dado cuenta que he sido un tonto, te dedico poco tiempo y soy inexpresivo en muchas cosas contigo, pero te juro mi princesa, que eso cambiara –y cuando esta a punto de explotar, oyen un rugido

Serena: ¿Qué fue eso? -Pregunta asustada

Darien: vino del Crow –luego ve que la otra pareja se acerca corriendo

Lita: Serena, Darien, ¿oyeron eso?

Serena: si, vino del Crow –luego todos asienten, Serena saca su medallón, Darien una rosa, y Caranfin eleva su puño- ¡por el poder del dragón plateado de la luna, acción –y se transforma

Darien se convierte en Toxedo Mask

Caranfin: _"Skulblakairi tel" _–y se transforma también

Lita: mi turno –y saca su pluma de transformación

Caranfin: espera –la toma gentilmente de las manos- déjame darte una ayuda –luego sus manos se cargan de electricidad, a la cual transfiere a la pluma de la chica, la cual cambia, ahora es un dragón verde con un cuerno y en su lomo lleva el cristal de Jupiter- bien, ahora di, por el poder del dragón trueno de Jupiter

Lita: de acuerdo… ¡por el poder del dragón trueno de Jupiter, transformación! –luego emerge del cristal un dragón eléctrico que empieza a rodear a Lita, las garras se convierten en sus guantes y botas, las alas en la falda, la cola es el lazo, y la cabeza toma la forma del broche del pecho con los listones, la tiara aparece, pero tiene unas runas grabadas, y en su cabello aparece un broche para el pelo asemejando un dragón mordiendo un rayo- increíble, siento como todas mis fuerzas se han aumentado, gracias amor

Caranfin: ¡siiiiiiiiii! Me dijo amor –grita a todo pulmón

Mask: no hay tiempo que perder, vamos

Caranfin: entendido –en eso, cierra los ojos y eleva el rostro al cielo

Moon: ¿Qué hace? –pero en ese momento, surcando el cielo aparece Reda

Reda: _**"ya era hora que me llamaras, me sentía aburrido" **_ -dice en la mente de todos, luego se posa para que lo monten todos

Jupiter: ¿nos aguatara a todos?

Reda: _**"pequeña, no juzgues mi fuerza solo por mi tamaño"**_ –dice al momento que carga con todos y lo lleva a donde ocurren los problemas

Moon: por ahí –y señala el lugar- no puede ser –dice al ver a "que" se enfrentarían

Jupiter: pero si son

Las 2: loe enemigos del juego de Sailor V –dicen al ver como las criaturas del video juego están vivas y atacan a la gente, adhiriéndose a ellos y absorbiendo su energía

Caranfin: ¿conocen a esas criaturas?

Jupiter: son parte de un video juego –pero el aludido no comprende bien- luego te mostrare lo que son amor

Ahora Reda vuela un poco al ras del suelo, y los 4 aprovechan para aterrizar mientras reda se postra sobre un poste de luz para luego rugir y llamar la atención del enemigo, estos voltean a ver a las 2 jóvenes y los 2 hombres

Moon: ¿Cómo se atreven a atacar a la gente que dedica un poco de su tiempo y dedicarse a jugar con ustedes en sus ratos libres?, eso nunca se los perdonare, soy una Sailor Scout, que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon

Jupiter: mi planeta guardián es el planeta del trueno y las tormentas, soy la Sailor del rayo y la fortaleza, soy Sailor Jupiter

Las 2 y los castigaremos, en el nombre de la luna

Mask: y yo Toxedo Mask, dejare caer la justicia sobre ustedes por tratar mal a la gente

Caranfin: lo mismo digo –saca su espada- a todo aquel que lastime a seres indefensos mi espada los partirá a la mitad –y Reda ruge otra vez

Las criaturas fijan su atención en los 5 y se abalanzan sobre ellos, pero aun que son mas que ellos, la lucha es muy pareja, Sailor Moon usa su báculo y lanza llamaradas color plata a los monstruos, Caranfin se dedica a cortarlos usando su espada, y de vez en cuando usa alguna técnica para neutralizar a varios, Toxedo Mask usa su ataque de rosas y lucha usando su bastón, luego se coloca espalda con espalda con Caranfin

Caranfin: parecen difíciles, ¿no crees?

Mask: un poco, pero podemos derrotarlos

Luego los dos se voltean a verse dispuestos a atacar cada uno con su arma, pero deteniendo en realidad el ataque de 2 monstruos

Mask: buen movimiento

Caranfin: lo mismo digo

Reda usa su cola para golpear, sus dientes para sujetar y triturar, sus garras delanteras para rasgar y aplastar, y las traseras para dar coses como un caballo, pero lo mas letal es usar su aliento de fuego con los que acaba con varios

Pero Lita, ella lucha con gran fuerza, hasta que un monstruo la golpea

Jupiter: ya me arte de ustedes –luego concentra su energía- ¡ataque de dragones eléctricos de Jupiter! –entonces de su cuerpo sale un rayo que va al cielo, cuando entonces enormes nubes de tormenta aparecen de la nada, y dejan caer una lluvia de rayos con la forma de dragones electicos que impactan al resto de los monstruos desapareciéndolos en el acto, y aun que ellos no lo vieron, la maquina influenciada por Varaug recibe un corto circuito y sale humo de ella

En donde Varaug

Varaug: bueno, no pudieron vencerlas, pero al menos obtuve algo de energía, y admito que fue divertido ver como luchaban –y desaparece entre las sombras

Moon: increíble, que ataque –pero entonces Lita se desploma- ¡Jupiter! –pero es Caranfin quien llega a tiempo para sostenerla

Caranfin: te excediste cariño -la carga en brazos

Jupiter: tenia que hacer algo –lo mira sonrojada- Caranfin….

Caranfin: ¿si?

Jupiter: Po… podrías be… be…. –y como si leyera sus pensamientos, el grandote se inclina para besarla suavemente

Mientras que Toxedo Mask se acerca a Sailor Moon y le dice

Mask: quizás deba seguir su ejemplo –y tomando suavemente el mentón de la rubia, el también se inclina para besarla, mientras la gente va recobrando el conocimiento, y Reda los mira y suspira conmovido

Reda: _**"ah, el amor, algo que puede causarte la mas grande dicha cuando la tienes, y la mas dolorosa de las penas cuando la pierde" **_ -y solo mira la felicidad de su compañero

Continuara…

Les gusto?, espero que si, bueno, eso es todo por ahora, quiero agradecer de corazón a **SeReNyMoOn, PrIncEsS MoOn-LigHt, kilin, Divissima Moon, litzy, sailorgisselle, y alexmorales **por dejar sus reviews, gracias de corazón, y bueno,nos estamos leyendo luego, y si quieren aclaraciones, o saber de donde salió esta idea para el fic, pueden dejarme un mensaje en mi correo o añadirme al MSN, mi dirección esta en mi perfil, sale, nos vemos y Sailor por Siempre


End file.
